Comment capturer un Severus en 10 leçons
by Siryanne
Summary: Rogue découvre un mystérieux cahier dans sa salle de classe et sa lecture au fil des jours lui apportera bien des surprises. A commencer par son auteur...
1. Prologue

**Ceci est une réponse au défi HRFRHO de U$Hermy** . Voilà l'intitulé :

_Créez un manuel, en plusieurs chapitres si possible, où vous proposerez au minimum 10 règles infaillibles pour séduire Severus Rogue.  
__Le best du best serait d'écrire aussi la mise en application des règles par Mione !_

En fait , après consultation d'U$Hermy, j'ai très légèrement changé le sujet d'origine : ça ne va pas être des règles infaillibles, mais plutôt un plan d'attaque en dix étapes.

Il y aura donc dix chapitres, assez courts je pense, plus le prologue que voici.

Vous l'aurez compris, c'est un Sev/Hermione.

Je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 2, je n'avance pas beaucoup dans cette fic, en fait c'est pour me forcer à me booster un peu que je commence à la publier!:-)  
Mais je donne quand même la priorité à **Blank Slate** pour l'instant, que j'aurai fini de traduire dans moins de 2 semaines je pense.

* * *

Comment capturer un Severus en 10 leçons

**Prologue**

La sonnerie venait à peine de retentir que tous les élèves étaient déjà sortis de la salle de Potions dans la plus grande précipitation. C'était bien le seul point sur lequel Severus Rogue n'avait aucun contrôle : leur enthousiasme à s'enfuir de son cours. Loin de lui cependant l'idée de remédier à cette unique lacune : l'enthousiasme était partagé.

Ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'aucun de ces stupides cornichons ne prenait jamais la peine de refermer la porte du cachot. En général, il prenait grand soin de retirer quelques points à la maison de celui qui avait eu le malheur de se retrouver en queue du peloton. Seulement là, il lui avait semblé que c'était un Serpentard... Hum, peut-être souffrait-il de daltonisme ? Oui, cette cravate devait être rouge et non verte. Encore cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, donc. Quel dommage...

Résigné, il se leva pour aller lui-même, une fois de plus, clore l'accès de son antre. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie, oui, mais il s'était fait un principe de ne jamais user de sa baguette dans sa salle de cours. Sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois cette année que Londubat ne l'avait pas poussé à cette extrêmité... Il faut dire que le cours des 7ème années avait été théorique aujourd'hui. Mais on ne savait jamais... Des fois que la Terreur des Chaudrons aurait envoyé voltiger son encrier vers l'étagère à potions... C'était déjà arrivé. Mais non, pour une fois, rien à signaler. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de faire perdre deux points à sa maison pour avoir éternué trop fort.

Et c'est donc pour ne pas avoir à déroger à sa règle que Severus Rogue se dirigea vers la porte.  
En chemin, son oeil fut attiré par quelque chose au sol, en plein milieu du passage. Un cahier. Rouge. Il soupira : un de ces inaptes Gryffondor avait dû le laisser tomber dans sa hâte. Il le laissa dans un premier temps où il était et alla fermer sa salle. Mais, en repassant devant le petit objet à la couverture de cuir, son obsession du rangement reprit le dessus sur lui et il le ramassa, dans le but de le jeter.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait le lâcher sans plus de cérémonie au-dessus de la poubelle, une lumière vive attira son attention. C'était apparemment le reflet des torches sur la couverture du cahier. Plus précisément sur son titre, dont les lettres en relief ressemblaient étrangement à de l'or. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange : c'était le titre en lui-même.

_Comment capturer un S. en 10 leçons_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un livre de chasse ? Qu'est-ce qu'un élève ferait avec un livre de chasse ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un « S. » ? Poussé par une curiosité qui lui aurait valu une place de choix chez les Gryffondors, Severus ouvrit le mystérieux cahier et, ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait combien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal, il commença à lire.

_Introduction_

_Ce manuel a pour but d'étudier la meilleure façon de « capturer » un homme que par souci de discrétion je nommerai « Sujet » (abréviation : S.)._

_Les quelques règles qui vont suivre ne sont que théoriques et j'espère de tout coeur que leur mise en pratique rencontrera le plus grand succès, à savoir : mettre le Sujet en question dans mon lit !_

_Passons tout de suite à la leçon n°1._

Severus referma brusquement le cahier.

Merlin, qui aurait crû que la chasse pourrait avoir autant d'attrait ?

**_Fin du prologue_**

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'écrire un conte pour enfants dans la première partie de ce prologue ! lol !

Attention, je sens qu'il y en qui vont réagir à « le mettre dans mon lit » en se disant que je vais faire passer Hermione pour une obsédée et une débauchée. Ce n'est pas le cas.Enfin pas vraiment...Mais si ça l'était je ne vois pas où serait le problème, ce n'est qu'une fiction, pas une thèse sur le personnage de JKR ! Hermione a 17 ans dans cette histoire, elle est titillée par ses hormones et elle ne connaît presque rien de Severus, donc l'attirance qu'elle a pour lui ne peut être pour l'instant que physique. (euh...mouais...passons... lol !) Donc non, elle ne va pas jouer les « chaudasses », mais ça ne sera pas une enfant de choeur non plus, donc ceux que ça dérange, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite.Je dis çaau vu de reviews que j'ai déjà pu avoir ou que d'autres auteurs que j'ai lu ont subi.

Pour les autres, on se retrouve au premier chapitre...

PS: Siryanne la contrariée est partie, là c'est moi Siryanne la folle: youplaboum tralala tsouin tsouin youpi!lol! C'était juste pour faire retomber la pression...;-) biz


	2. Leçon n°1: Préparation

**Tant d'engouement pour un tout petit prologue de rien du tout, c'est trop d'honneur !:-) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira autant.  
Je suis désolée mais je suis à la fac, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, j'ai déjà abusé en répondant à celles de Blank Slate. Donc merci énormément à toutes!**

**Chapitre 1 :** **Leçon n°1 : Préparation**

Severus avait longtemps débattu avec lui-même pour savoir s'il pouvait décemment continuer sa lecture. Après tout, il s'agissait de la vie privée d'une (ou d'un !) de ses élèves. Pouvait-il se permettre de...

Bon, d'accord, il avait _rapidement_ débattu avec lui-même. Ce « manuel » avait l'air fichtrement intéressant ! Mais quand même...

Ok, il avait hésité _une fraction de seconde_ avant de se jeter sur la première leçon ! L'élève incriminé n'avait qu'à pas s'être précipitée hors de son cours sans faire attention... Non mais c'est vrai quoi...

Tout en se dirigeant vers ses appartements, il entama sa lecture.

_Leçon n°1 : Préparation : étudier le Sujet_

_Le S. est un être difficile à observer. Très souvent tapi dans son antre, il ne sort que très rarement à la lumière du jour. C'est donc dans son repère même qu'il faut venir l'étudier. Bien qu'ayant un caractère peu commode, le S. n'est pas complètement sauvage, et pénétrer dans sa tanière est tout à fait possible, à condition de respecter des horaires fixes. En l'occurrence, le lundi de 15h à 16h et le mardi de 9h à 11h. Ces horaires sont modulables selon les années, mais nous nous intéresserons dans ce manuel à ceux en vigueur en cette année 1998._

Severus s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant. Le sarcasme et l'euphémisme étaient plus son fort que la métaphore, mais ce n'était pas sorcier (enfin...bref...) de deviner que le mystérieux S. était forcément un de ses élèves de Serpentard. En effet, en ce mois d'avril 1998, les horaires inscrits correspondaient aux cours communs de Potions des 7ème années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et si ce cahier appartenait bien à une de ces maudites lionçonnes, le concerné ne pouvait être qu'un de ses protégés. Ce qui expliquait le S. :Serpentard.

Malfoy ? Zabini peut-être ?

Il poursuivit, à la fois curieux et quelque peu honteux de cette curiosité d'adolescent ! Mais bon...c'est tellement bon, la honte !

_Ce que des heures d'observation du S. m'ont appris, c'est bien qu'il n'aime pas être observé ! Il faut donc agir dans la plus grande discrétion. Des coups d'œil furtifs sont amplement suffisants. Bien sûr, le meilleur moyen de le détailler plus précisément est de lui poser une question et de profiter du temps de sa réponse pour le regarder longuement. C'est également un bon moyen de se repaître de sa voix de velours..._

Zabini : éliminé. Sa voix nasillarde avait un temps fait douter Severus du véritable sexe de l'élève... Mais, minute, depuis quand Serpentards et Gryffondors se parlaient pendant son cours ?!? Depuis quand se parlaient-ils tout court, en fait ? Passons...

_... sa voix de velours et d'admirer ses connaissances. Car en plus d'être outrageusement séduisant, contrairement à ce que certaines mauvaises langues peuvent dire, le S. est brillant. Et vif. Et perspicace. Envoûtant..._

_Mais je m'égare ! Voici donc ce que j'ai pu observer :_

_Le S. est un peu difficile, il faut veiller à ne pas le contrarier, sous peine de remontrances verbales assez désagréables... mais pas toujours injustifiées._

_Le S. a un passé assez malheureux, qu'il cherche à dissimuler. Il faut respecter cette intimité et ne pas s'aventurer à découvrir des choses qui doivent rester cachées. Ou alors le faire très subtilement..._

_Le S. est brillant, et il apprécie les gens brillants. Pas de futilités avec lui, de gloussements ou d'inepties d'adolescentes pré-pubères !_

Severus retint un rire méprisant. Patil et Brown venaient de se retirer de la liste des possibles auteurs de ce recueil...

_Il faut chercher à montrer son intelligence, sa vivacité d'esprit, sa maturité, mais sans trop se mettre en avant, ce qu'il ne supporte pas. Il lui arrive pourtant lui-même de le faire, mais très rarement._

Malfoy, rarement en avant ? Severus s'était peut-être trompé de Serpentard. Pas Crabbe ou Goyle quand même ! Voyons : séduisant, vif, brillant... Euh, qui y avait-il d'autre parmi ses serpents mâles ?

_Le S. aime cependant montrer sa supériorité mentale en rabaissant certains élèves, ce que je trouve moi-même très énervant mais que je considère comme un de ses rares défauts, sur lequel je pourrai éventuellement travailler si j'arrive à mes fins._

Wilkson ? Smirith ? Artob ? Peu probable... Des élèves très discrets, pacifiques. _Trop_ pacifiques !

_Le S. aime la subtilité et la finesse, il faudra en user le plus possible, que ce soit lors des cours ou d'un échange verbal._

_Le S. aime le noir. Il en est toujours entièrement vêtu..._

L'aîné des Cot... oh. Oh ! Oooh...

_...Le noir est donc la couleur de prédilection à porter pour capturer son attention. Avant de le capturer tout court..._

Oh Merlin... Est-ce que... nooon ?

_Le S. peut sembler avoir une apparence négligée, mais c'est un effet étudié, visant à apporter le dégoût sur lui. Il faut savoir déjouer cette astuce et regarder au-delà de l'aspect peu ragoûtant de sa chevelure par exemple._

Si...

_Le S. a un physique que beaucoup qualifieraient...d'affreux. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter à de bêtes considérations de société et apprendre à voir sa vraie beauté dans le fond de ses yeux ensorcelants. _

S... Serpentard ? Héhé, non...Pas tout à fait...

_Le S. doutant lui-même de cette beauté, il faudra le rassurer sur ce point._

Se... Severus...Oh Merlin...

_Dernier point constaté après mes heures d'observation : le S. est foutrement sexy ! :-)_

Severus se cogna la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de ses appartements sans même s'en rendre compte...

_A suivre..._

oO§Oo

**Bon...deux problèmes...J'ai fini le chapitre 2 mais ce n'est pas une règle, c'est un chapitre de transition en fait. Et surtout, je bloque un peu sur le chapitre 3...Je pense que je devrais le faire cette semaine, mais n'attendez pas la suite avant lundi prochain. Si je vois que je n'arrive pas à prendre assez d'avance je pense que je publierai cette histoire toutes les deux semaines seulement. On verra.**

**En attendant dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce début SVP :-) Biz ! (et bonne année !)**


	3. Karlson? Dellariva? Granger?

**Ag...aga...agaga...22...22 REVIEWS!!! Aaaah! C'est...c'est...y'a pas mot! MERCI! Je suis toute remplie de joie!lol! Allez, j'en ai peut-être pour une heure, mais je réponds à tout le monde!:-)**

* * *

**Minerve:** en fait le livre est au milieu du passage, mais assez près de la porte, donc ça peut être n'importe quel élève, sauf peut-être ceux du dernier rang :-) Merci

**Sammy:** merci!

**leoline:** oh, merci beaucoup!;-) Hum, contrôle-toi je t'en supplie, la suite ne va pas arriver avant très longtemps...désolée...

**Kyana Lupin:** oh oui oh oui oh oui, je veux être dans tes dix préférées!lol! Merci! (mais ma best fan c'est BoB Chiri!lol)

**Satai Nad:** merci, beaucoup, "S." ;-)

**crackos:** Severus te remercie. Si-si, il me l'a dit depuis la douche!lol!

**bohemio:** mouais, tiens-toi bien toi!lol

**Miliem:** merci! si, je bloque sur le chap.3, explications à la fin... Hey, je reviens enfin sur le chat de HRFRHO samedi, t'y seras? biz!

**Tiayel:** merci! à quand la suite de "le voisin est un animal nuisible"?!?viiiiiite!:-)

**fushicho:** merci!

**galouz:** j'aime bien relire ma fic au fil de tes reviews...lol! merci beaucoup! et je squatte si je veux, je suis d'ailleurs en train d'abuser, ces pauvres scientifiques (je suis pas dans MA fac)sont en plein exams, la salle est presque vide, je profite! lol!

**U$Hermy:** euh...quelles phrases?mdr! Ok, tu parles du sujet. Mais c'est les deux phrases les plus importantes donc c'est énorme! :-) Et oui, du R à la fin. Et quand on connaît un peu mes R, on peut même rêver de NC17...;-) biz

**guyana7:** non pas plus de description dans le suivant, mais plus tard... ;-)

**Britany LovArt:** ben quoi c'est vrai qu'il l'est! non? ;-) merci

**vivi:** merci et désolée de me faire tant attendre...

**Oiseau de feu:** je ne me trouve pas très subtile, c'était peut-être ironique?lol! merci en tout cas!

**zahiria:** voila voila :-) merci

**shavri: **merci! non non, mon but c'est de faire peur ou de faire pleurer!lol! Euh, aïe, il y a beaucoup de chances que la suite n'arrive que dans deux semaines...

**virg05:** je l'aime tellement que c'est plus le chatier, c'est le torturer bientôt!;-) merci beaucoup

**Agath:** non je ne m'arrête plus, je crois que c'est une maladie grave!:-) merci

**sindra:** ouh toi tu serais-t-y pas québécoise?lol! merci, et oui, je vais l'épargner un peu ce cher Severichounet;-)

**Moony62:** ça a plu à beaucoup de monde j'ai l'impression cette phrase!:-) Merci beaucoup!

* * *

**Whaou, j'ai mis que 20mn! Réponses brèves, je sais, désolée, mais il faut que je me dépêche, ça ferme bientôt et je dois éditer une autre fic. Merci encore et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Réponse au défi de U$Hermy (enfin je fais ce que je peux !lol)

Disclaimer : N'oublions pas... Personnages et univers à JKR. Enfin moi j'ai Karlson et Dellariva quand même ! Et les personnalités de Severus et Hermione, qui ne sont pas forcément fidèles aux originales... ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Karlson ? Dellariva ? Granger ?!?**

_Bon, Severus, calme-toi, respire ! Pfff ! Merlin Merlin Merlin que c'est excitant cette histoire ! NON ! Non, moi professeur, elle élève ! Pas possible ! Pas moral ! Et puis une Gryffondor en plus ! Mmh, j'ai dit que Patil était éliminée ? Chiotte !_

Severus relut plusieurs fois la première leçon afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien le "S." concerné.

« Une voix de velours ». _Héhé, oui, c'est bien moi ça ! Mais hum ! Pas bien, Severus, pas bien !_

« Séduisant, brillant, vif, perspicace, envoûtant ». Au moins cette fille avait un certain sens de l'observation, pensa-t-il... Il s'offusqua légèrement du « un peu difficile » mais une fois encore le terme « sexy » lui fit tout oublier et lui donna _presque_ un sourire béat.

_Ah mon Severus tu plais encore aux femmes ! Euh... tu plais _enfin_ aux femmes...aux filles... à une de tes élèves... Oh Merlin pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ?!? Non, oubliez ça Merlin ! Pourquoi ça ne m'est pas arrivé plus tôt ?!? Je veux dire, à 23 ans, ça aurait été un plaisir de... mais à bientôt 39... Quel âge a-t-elle ?17 ?18 ? Mmh, majeure... NON ! Tu as plus de deux fois son âge et tu es son professeur ! C'est mal Severus ! Ce qui n'est pas le meilleur argument remarque... C'est mal. Oh oui ça serait très mal... Hum ! Bon...Relativisons. Ce n'est que du domaine du fantasme tout ça ! Cette fille a écrit ça pour se divertir...pour s'amuser... AH AH ! J'ai compris ! Elle se fout de moi en fait ! Dans ce cas elle va... Ou peut-être pas... Bon, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de continuer à lire... Non ? C'est pour mon honneur après tout ! Allons-y ! Tiens, j'ai la tempe qui saigne moi..._

Après s'être soigné rapidement, Severus retourna à la lecture du Cahier des Miracles, comme il l'avait surnommé. (L'auteur rappelle qu'elle n'est aucunement responsable des choix et des actes de ses personnages !)

_Leçon n°2 : Attiser la curiosité du sujet_

Et puis plus rien...

_Hein ? Mais...c'est tout ? Mais je suis _extrêmement_ curieux moi ! Je veux savoir ! Mmh, un sort de protection peut-être ?_

« Révèle tes secrets ! »

Il ne se passa rien. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Severus finit par baisser sa baguette et se rendre à l'évidence que le cahier s'achevait ainsi. Du moins pour l'instant, songea-t-il. L'auteur devait être en plein cours d'écriture quand elle l'avait perdu.

Très bien, dans ce cas il n'y avait qu'à le remettre où il l'avait trouvé pour qu'elle le récupère, attendre qu'elle écrive la suite et... et quoi ? Espérer qu'elle l'égare de nouveau ? Elle ne devait quand même pas être assez stupide pour... Quoique, c'était une Gryffondor après tout...

Mais mieux valait ne pas croire en une bonne fortune qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Non, mieux valait ruser ! On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas, se dit-il avec une mimique calculatrice.

Il posa le cahier sur le bureau devant lui et pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette dessus.

« _Duplico_ »

Il y eut une lumière vive, qui l'éblouit un instant, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ce n'était plus un mais deux livres qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il attrapa délicatement le Cahier des Miracles Bis et le feuilleta rapidement : le contenu semblait être le même. Il fit un test : il s'empara d'une plume et du cahier d'origine et griffona le premier mot qui lui passa par l'esprit (chaudron) sur la dernière page de celui-ci. Le mot si'nscrivit également sur la copie du par magie. Il l'effaca, et les lettres disparurent sur le double aussi. Severus sourit triomphalement.

o§o

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, il observa la table des Gryffondors. Zut, est-ce que ça ne pouvait vraiment pas être Brown ou Patil ? Non, impossible. Dommage... Karlson ? Merlin quelle horreur, il préférait encore baiser les pieds de Potter que d'imaginer...enfin peut-être pas quand même...et puis avec un sac sur la tête, à la limite...bref ! De toute façon, il était plus qu'improbable que la très boutonneuse Mancy Karlson sache écrire correctement "ineptie" ou "repaître" : ses copies étaient toujours ortogra ... orthografi ... orthographiquement cauchemardesques ! Son écriture finissait souvent par disparaître sous l'encre rouge et rageuse de Rogue.

Dellariva ? Non, il soupçonnait fortement l'Irlandaise d'origine italienne d'être lesbienne. Bon, à vrai dire, ses "soupçons" venaient surtout du fait qu'il était l'un des rares, si ce n'était le seul, à être au courant de sa relation avec...avec...la rouquine mignonne là...Weasley, Ginny Weasley, pour les avoir surprises un soir dans un couloir des cachots, et ils étaient donc plus que confirmés. Mais peut-être était-elle bisexuelle ? Mmh, perspective intéressante... Surtout que la petite Weasley était... mineure ! _Donc on se calme !_

Bon, qui restait-il ? Brown (snif !), Patil (SNIF !), Karlson (eurk!), Dellariva (mmh...)... ça faisait quatre... Qui était la cinquième déjà ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sa mémoire ayant décidé de lui jouer des tours. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les têtes rousses des deux plus jeunes Weasley et, après avoir chassé hâtivement certaines pensées revenues à la charge concernant la cadette, il dévia légèrement son regard sur leur gauche et se demanda comment il avait pu oublier.

Granger ! L'insupportable et prétentieuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! Toujours fourrée dans ses livres, toujours question et réponse à tout ! Savait-elle seulement qu'il y avait une vie hors des études ? Il était quasiment impossible qu'elle ait de telles pensées envers la gente masculine, alors un tel projet...

Mais...et si ? Bon, elle ne valait pas une Patil ou une Brown, mais elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Et elle ne devait certainement pas l'être à toucher non plus... oh Merlin non quelle horreur, elle serait bien du genre à poser des questions sur tout et à ne jamais s'arrêter de parler ! Il serait refroidi avant même d'avoir commencé ! Enfin, peut-être qu'avec un sort d'extinction de voix... Mais bon, non, ce n'était décidément pas le genre de Miss Parfaite Préfète !

C'était étrange, aucune des cinq ne semblait correspondre... Et s'il s'était trompé de maison ? Après tout, le rouge n'était pas forcément l'apanage des Gryffondors. Il tourna la tête vers ses 7ème années de Serpentard...et la rebaissa bien vite sur son assiette. Bon, hum, Karlson n'était pas si mal que ça après tout !

Granger ou Dellariva... L'avenir et le cahier le lui diraient...

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

**C'était court ? Ouais, je sais, désolée. Le prochain est beaucoup plus long.**

**Oui je sais j'ai souvent tendance à faire une Ginny lesbienne, c'est étrange...m'enfin...j'aime bien...**

**Pas de leçon dans ce chapitre là, je l'avais dit, mais vous avez eu le titre du prochain, et j'espère que votre curiosité est également éveillée ;-) ****Maintenant il y aura donc minimum 12 chapitres à cette histoire. (enfin 11 plus le prologue)**

**Bon, le problème maintenant... Sans m'étaler, j'ai un nouvel élément dans ma vie depuis quelques jours (que l'on appelle communément un mec je crois.lol) qui me prend beaucoup de temps, et je n'ai avancé dans aucune de mes fics depuis... Désolée... Mais bon, le chapitre 3 est bien avancé, il est assez long, et j'espère que je vais m'y remettre bientôt. Mais comme je veux prendre de l'avance, je ne le mettrai pas avant deux semaines. Snif, pardon...**

**Biz**

**Siryanne**


	4. Leçon n2 : Attiser

**_Note importante tout en bas de page, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire svp_**

**Désolée du retard! Mais bon, pour celles qui ont lu mon profil, vous savez pourquoi. Pour les autres: ces salauds m'ont supprimé "Ce n'est pas au vieux singe..." et interdit de publier pendant une semaine. Dégoutée, comme la dernière fois... M'enfin, me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent.**

**20 reviews! Merci beaucoup! J'ai le temps de répondre à tout le monde en plus-)**

**shavri:** t'auras même attendu presque trois semaines, désolée, même si je n'y suis pour rien. Merci!

**virg05:** il est persuadé que ce n'est pas Hermione parce que ça m'arrange, c'est tout!lol!

**galouz:** là y'a personne derrière moi c'est bon!lol!(là je te vois déjà en train d'aller relire ta review pour savoir pourquoi je dis ça!mdr!) Ah, non, Hermione n'a _vraiment_ pas fait exprès de laisser tomber son cahier, elle ne sait pas qu'il l'a lu. Cool j'avais un peu oublié ce que j'avais dit dans le chapitre 2,maintenant j'ai eu un rappel!lol-) ciao et merci

**Kyana Lupin:** ah-ah! Je triomphe! Va voir la bio de UHermy! "Je m'appelle Maud"! Pan, dans ta tête! lol! J'avais raison, j'avais raison, na! Ouhlà, donnez-moi mes cachets...Oui, je veux bien une longue review cette fois, proportionnelle au chapitre -)

**fushicho:** Oui mais quand c'est long c'est mieux que quand c'est court (range tes idées perverses merci!lol) et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours! En fait je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres...peut-être 20, qui sait-)

**Minerve:** non non, elle ne l'a vraiment pas fait exprès, pourquoi tout le monde croit le contraire? Je vais finir par exploiter cette idée-) Merci, bonne lecture!

**jwulee:** merci! Oh, je te donne une adresse où publier tes fics si tu veux: www. hpfanfiction. org . Biz

**bohemio:** un sort terrible, mesquin, une vraie torture!lol, non, il va pas souffrir...

**Britany LovArt:** si tu veux je t'enverrai une copie du bouquin! mais garde ta Corny pour l'instant, tu ne sais pas coment ça va finir tout ça... -)

**Qc-HP:** merci! Qc: Québec?

**tiayel:** ben, je l'ai pas déjà fait dans le chapitre 2 le coup du "oh-mon-dieu-pas-miss-je-sais-tt-quoi-quand-y-regardant-mieux-elle-est-pas-mal de SEverus SnaPe "? non, c'est dans celui-là?j'ai des problèmes de mémoire! Oh oui oh oui oh oui, la voisin nuisible, vite, je meurs d'impatience-) à+

**vivi:** ouais, vraiment par moment... -) Merci!

**Crackos: **nan nan nan, c'est MA douche, t'es pas admise, y'a que lui et moi dans MA douche! lol! Merci!

**UHermy:** non la chose n'a pas de mail!lol! La chose a enfin un apprt par contre donc si tu veux lui écrire une lettre d'indignation...lol! Mmh, physiquement il a des airs de Severus...lol, c'est vrai! Mais ce n'est pas un Serpentard dans l'âme! Oui, les Serpentardes sont "physiquement lésées":lol!

**carotte cuite:** merci! l'attente est longue, je sais, désolée...

**Moony62:** t'inquiètes, tu pars pas plus en vrille que la suite de cette fic-) merci et bonne lecture!

**flogudule:** tu as déjà vu ce chapitre sur l'autre site, mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ici...lalala...lol! merci!

**Hadilena:** merci! la suite arrive comme elle peut...à savoir lentement-)

**Crioleene:** mais non, on sait pas, si ça se trouve c'est Pansy Parkinson! lol! Ouais, ok, mais bon, c'est Sevie que je fais patauger, pas les lecteurs-) Merci!

**Melindra:** cette excellente idée est de UHermy, tu peux lui écrire-) Merci beaucoup pour le reste! Bonne lecture

**

* * *

****Bon, vous aurez peut-être constaté que Severus est un peu Out Of Character comme on dit, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas très fidèle à l'original. Bé là ça va être pire !lol ! Remarquez, après tout, dans le livre, on ne sait pas grand chose de sa vie sexuelle, donc pourquoi qu'il ne serait pas comme ça quand il pense aux femmes ou à sa vision de lui sur ce plan là...mouais, je sais pas quand même...lol**

**Et au fait, petite précision, dans cette fic, je prononce « Weasley » à l'anglaise, c'est-à-dire, en gros, « Wizli ».**

**Rating :** PG13 peut-être pour certaines pensées, mais plus proche de PG je pense.

oOo§oOo

**Chapitre 3 : Leçon n°2 : Attisement**

A 9h00 tapantes, les 7ème années de Gryffondor et Serpentard regagnèrent mornement les bancs de la salle de Potions qu'ils avaient prestement quittée la veille. Au moins avaient-ils la satisfaction de pouvoir se dire que le prochain cours ne serait pas avant le lundi suivant.

Severus avait posé le cahier à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvé. Il laissa entrer ses élèves, posté à la porte, pestant intérieurement contre le port obligatoire de l'uniforme. Quand il passa entre les rangs pour regagner l'estrade de son bureau, le livre avait disparu. Il sourit imperceptiblement et commença à attendre impatiemment de voir si sa curiosité serait attisée ce matin-là...

C'était un double cours, consacré donc comme d'habitude à la confection d'une potion. Pour cette fois, il avait décidé de les confronter au Leviatum, un philtre qui une fois ingurgité permettait de flotter dans les airs pendant une durée de cinq à trente minutes selon le dosage. Et qui honnêtement n'avait absolument aucune utilité, sauf peut-être de lui permettre de s'amuser de la détresse d'un Londubat, ou mieux, d'un Potter, se démenant impuissemment à deux mètres du sol... Gnerk !

Une heure passa et les préparations étaient maintenant bien avancées. Enfin, si ce n'était celle de Londubat évidemment dont la texture et la couleur ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il était en train de créer un poison mortel... Severus se dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire tester les potions entre voisins de table. Celle de Londubat irait ainsi à Potter... Re-gnerk !

Mais bon, Severus n'eut pas longtemps la tête à penser à toutes les manières dont il pourrait faire souffrir ses deux élèves honnis. Il commençait à se demander si une de ses élèves (auteurs de talents à ses heures) allait se décider à « passer à l'attaque ». Car en plus d'une heure, il n'avait aperçu aucun signe particulier ni chez Sylla Dellariva, ni chez Hermione Granger... et ni chez Mancy Karlson, mais là il en remerciait profondément Merlin depuis le début du cours. Les jeunes filles étaient penchées sur leurs tables, soucieuses de suivre à la lettre les instructions, premièrement car elles étaient toutes deux obsédées par la perfection (ce qui lui avait fait se demander plusieurs fois pourquoi elles n'avaient pas atterri chez ces arrogants et méprisants Serdaigles...hum...) et deuxièmement parce que, à l'instar de tous leurs camarades de classe, elles ne souhaitaient pas recevoir les foudres d'un Maître des Potions particulièrement titilleux sur tout ce qui concernait l'art délicat de la matière qu'il enseignait et dans laquelle il avait toujours excellé.

Severus dut retenir une sorte de gloussement en se disant que ce n'était pas le seul domaine dans lequel il excellait, et qu'il était avide d'enseigner ses connaissances de celui-là aussi. Puis, après ce bref moment de modestie pure, il décida de forcer lui-même les choses... enfin, de leur faciliter la tâche, oui, bien sûr !

Le problème était : à _qui_ « faciliter les choses »? Même si le fait de la voir, là, aussi zélée et plongée dans son travail que d'habitude, augmentaient considérablement ses doutes sur la probabilité que Granger soit l'auteur du cahier, il ne pouvait être complètement sûr qu'il s'agissait de Dellariva... ou de Karlson, compte tenu de ce qu'il savait sur l'Italienne et...et... oh, pourquoi oubliait-il toujours son nom ? La soeur des jumeaux maléfiques ? Willis ? Weasley !

_Bon, j'imagine qu'il va falloir les essayer une par une... Hum, idée intéressante... Severus, ressaisis-toi et arrête de voir des double-sens à tout ! Tu as un problème mon vieux..._

Repoussant dans un sursaut d'orgueil la pensée que ce problème était peut-être simplement le manque - _pas en manque, moi, ça va pas, j'ai une vie sexuelle très active...je fais des rêves très sympathiques...la dernière fois il y avait cette Française, là, Delacour je crois...bref..._ , il décida de commencer par Sylla Dellariva. Après tout, pourquoi risquer de partir avec un lot de consolation si on pouvait tout de suite avoir le jackpot..._(N.A : j'arrive pas à croire que je sors des phrases comme ça...lol !)_ Et peut-être une petite Wistily...Winny...Weasley en prime! Et puis s'il se trompait, il pourrait toujours faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il s'approcha de sa table et se pencha par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à ce que son torse la frôle. Il la sentit se raidir.

_Bon signe, bon signe..._

Il resta ainsi quelques instants à faire semblant d'inspecter le contenu de son chaudron, puis il effleura discrètement de sa main le dos de la robe noire de sorcière de l'élève.

« Le noir vous va très bien, Miss Dellariva. » chuchota-t-il

« Ah...euh...merci...

professeur... » bafouilla-t-elle

_Héhé, elle est troublée, je suis sûre que c'est elle. Ah, je rêve depuis si longtemps d'un petit...trio intime. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'est pas partageuse... Bon, je m'en contenterai pour le moment..._

« Vous devriez en porter plus, je suis sûr que vous seriez splendide. » continua-t-il de murmurer tout près de son oreille. Les autres élèves ne faisaient pas attention, absorbés par leur potion. Enfin, tous les autres sauf une, dont les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus tendus.

« Oui...peut...peut-être... »

_Elle rougit, elle rougit ! C'est bon ! Faisons-lui bien comprendre que ma curiosité est toute à son écoute._

La main qui était restée sur le dos descendit lentement de plus en plus bas. Quand elle eut atteint son but, elle le caressa doucement. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Mais elle ne fut pas exactement ce que Severus aurait pu penser. Sylla eut un tel sursaut qu'elle en renversa son chaudron, et elle fit un véritable bond sur le côté pour échapper à la main balladeuse. Elle était plus rouge qu'un poivron...rouge, et elle avait l'air à la fois furieuse et horrifiée.

« Che fa, pezzo di perverso ! Non mi tocca più mai ! Oh Merlino, che orrore ! Sono macchiata per sempre! » (1)

Et elle s'enfuit en courant et en époussetant fébrilement le derrière de ses robes, sous le regard stupéfait d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui n'avaient rien compris ni à la scène, ni à ce qu'elle avait dit. Severus n'avait pas non plus compris toutes ses paroles, mais il se doutait de par ses quelques connaissances des langues latines que les termes "perverso" et "orrore" ne présageaient pas grand chose de bon... Bien, restaient donc Granger et Karlson...héhé...hum...

Severus ne tenait pas à reproduire une telle scène, et de toute façon la leçon s'achevait dans quinze minutes. Après avoir retiré trente points à Gryffondor pour cause de perturbation de cours, il annonça donc que les potions devaient être terminées et prêtes à être testées. Ce qui était faux : même les meilleurs élèves devaient normalement avoir encore besoin de deux ou trois minutes si tout s'était bien passé. Mais il se dit que les effets pourraient être amusants... En cas de problème, il avait toujours sur lui divers antidotes de toute façon...

Des mumures de surprise parcoururent la salle, mais il choisit pour une fois de les ignorer. Les flacons furent remplis, et emmenés à son bureau. Au fur et à mesure que les potions défilaient, il pouvait voir leurs défauts : couleur, texture, brillance... et il était certain que la plupart des élèves, dans un trop rare élan de lucidité vis-à-vis de leur désespérante inaptitude, les voyaient aussi. Mais c'est avec un malin plaisir qu'il les déclara aptes à être testées quand même. Hermione Granger et Ron Willybi...Weasley furent les derniers à passer. A la grande stupéfaction de Severus, leur potion semblait...parfaite, comme toujours. C'était impossible, comment avait-ils...non, comment avait-_elle_ pu y parvenir ? Il doutait que son camarade ait été pour grand chose dans cette réussite...si c'en était vraiment une...

« Miss Granger, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » siffla-t-il

« Une potion de Leviatum, Professeur. Comme vous nous l'avez demandé. » Son ton était extraordinairement calme et assuré. Severus lui jeta un regard noir et se pencha sur son bureau.

« Miss Granger, vos résultats en cours me laissent à penser que vous possédez une très légère once d'intelligence, même si j'aimerais parfois qu'elle soit utilisée à savoir fermer votre petite bouche de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Vous devriez donc très bien savoir qu'il est impossible que vous ayez réussi cette potion en ce laps de temps ! Je vous soupçonne fortement d'avoir jeté un sort d'Illusion sur cette fiole ! Je retire... » dit-il très bas

« Eh bien faites-la moi tester alors ! » le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, choqué d'avoir été interrompu, mais aussi de la voix de la jeune femme : elle commençait à trembler, mais il put sentir que c'était de fureur et non pas de crainte. Et bizarrement, son accusation n'avait pas l'air d'en être la seule cause. Il fut intrigué. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et tenta de recomposer son expression déformée par la surprise. Il fut tenté de lui faire payer l'affront par une perte de points beaucoup plus importante que celle prévue initialement, mais au lieu de cela il choisit de répondre à sa requête : si ses soupçons étaient fondés, il serait tout simplement jouissif de la voir _elle_, la parfaite Gryffondor, pâtir des résultats de son mensonge. Mais si elle avait vraiment réussi... _Humph, je suppose qu'un regard sous sa jupe serait une compensation...Merlin je suis vraiment un "perverso" !_

« Très bien, Miss Granger- dit-il en haussant la voix- testons votre potion. »

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

« Cependant...- dit-il avec un regard noir pour leurs auteurs - Tous ceux qui échoueront à leur devoir de lundi prochain devront également tester les leurs... »

Un sourire mesquin menaça d'étirer ses lèvres à la vue de l'expression horrifiée de dix-huit élèves devant les _deux_ nouvelles qui venaient de leur tomber dessus. Puis son regard se reposa sur Hermione, qui lui en jeta un plein de défi et de fièreté. Elle bu le contenu de son flacon d'une traite. Pendant un moment il ne se passa rien, et le silence inquiet, même du côté des Serpentards, se fit de plus en plus lourd. Severus s'apprêtait à lui lancer une de ses célèbres piques, quand elle se mit à trembler légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort. Les yeux de ses camarades s'agrandirent, d'abord de peur, puis de surprise, quand les tremblements cessèrent et que, tout doucement, Hermione commença à s'élever au dessus du sol...

Severus serra les dents. Bon, elle avait gagné pour cette fois. _Et elle n'est pas assez haut pour que je vois quelque chose... chiotte !_ Il pestait contre son talent : car il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il fallait en avoir pour réussir cette potion dans ces conditions. Les sourires émerveillés des Gryffondors n'arrangèrent en rien la colère qui commençait à monter en lui. Aucune excuse pour lui enlever des points ! Il balaya d'un nouveau regard sinistre sa salle de classe, et il avisa ce-faisant le chaudron toujours à terre de sa candidate éliminée à regret. Candidate dont la partenaire n'était autre que...

« Miss Karlson ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps bon sang ! Vous attendiez que les dégâts se réparent tous seuls peut-être ! Retenue, 20h, avec moi ! »

Bon, il fallait bien se passer les nerfs non ? Et puis cela lui permettrait de poursuivre ses tests... Même s'il aurait préféré ne faire appel à Mancy Karlson qu'en dernier recours, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas avoir à faire avec Hermione Granger avant un bon moment ! Cette fille avait le don de le mettre dans un état de rage indescriptible sans pourtant rien faire de répréhensible. C'était... c'était...eh bien c'était rageant ! Et de plus, il imaginait de moins en moins qu'elle puisse être l'auteur mystère : elle ne montrait pas vraiment de signe... disons d'admiration devant lui... Et il ne pouvait risquer de se tromper avec elle : au moindre geste déplacé, elle filerait droit chez Dumbledore ! Ou pire, chez cette vieille chouette de McGonagall ! Non, il fallait s'y résoudre, il ne restait plus que Karlson... _Bon, où ais-je rangé mes sacs en papier déjà?_

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se précipitèrent comme à leur habitude hors de la salle. Ron attrapa Hermione par la manche et tira avec hésitation le corps flottant à un mètre du sol de son amie vers la sortie. La jeune fille adressa un petit sourire triomphal à Severus et lui fit au revoir de la main... Renonçant à ses principes, il claqua magiquement la porte derrière eux.

o§o

Aux environs de 19h30, Severus était assis à son bureau et venait de terminer la préparation de son cours de 1ère années du lendemain. A savoir, une leçon ignoblement compliquée, difficilement assimilable même pour des 5ème années, qui les pousserait à se morfondre sur leur inaptitude en potions et peut-être même à tomber en dépression nerveuse. Ou, avec un peu de chance se disait-il, à se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. _Tant mieux, des Londubat en herbe en moins ! J'en ai marre de voir le sourire niais de ce vendeur de chaudron à chaque fois !_

Tout à ses pensées macabres, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite du filet de lumière qui venait d'apparaître sur sa gauche. Il ne se rendit compte que lorsque la luminosité fut devenue presque aveuglante. Elle venait du double du cahier. Il plissa les yeux et s'en saisit. Il le feuilleta rapidement et se retrouva à la page inachevée... qui ne l'était plus !

Là, sous ses yeux maintenant ébahis, les mots étaient en train de s'écrire !

_Leçon n°2 : Attiser la curiosité du sujet_

_Je souhaite avant tout revenir sur un point. _

_Le S. n'est en fait PAS subtil, il est même parfois **pitoyable** de lourdeur !_

_Dans ces nouvelles conditions, il serait avisé de faire un moindre recours à la subtilité et de peut-être utiliser des moyens plus explicites._

_La première tactique à laquelle j'avais pensé consistait à..._

A ? A quoi bon sang ? Elle semblait hésiter à poursuivre. Ou peut-être était-elle occupée à autre chose. Certains mots étaient soulignés avec rage, mais il mit cette colère passagère sur le compte de l'épisode du matin : Mancy Karlson avait du voir son manège, et était jalouse. _Ne t'inquiètes pas ma petite, je peux très bien m'occuper de toi de la même façon... Merlin, je suis vraiment en manque ! Hey mais au fait elle va être en retard à la retenue si ça continue ! Mmh, il faudra envisager une punition adaptée... Ah oui, ils sont dans le tiroir de la cuisine !_

Il y eut un nouveau jet de lumière, et Severus constata quand celui-ci s'atténua que son élève avait repris le cours de son écriture. _Peut-être pour aller vérifier l'orthographe dans un dictionnaire..._

_La première tactique à laquelle j'avais pensé consistait à jouer la distance. Cela me semblait encore le meilleur moyen d'intriguer un S. habitué à l'étalage de mes nombreuses connaissances (acquises grâce à un travail acharné et un coura...enfin bref)._

_Le prendre de haut, lui faire croire qu'il ne nous impressionne pas me paraissait judicieux, pour le pousser à nous impressionner justement, et à se demander pourquoi ceci est si important pour lui._

_Mais bon, puisque Monsieur S. semble finalement apprécier les petites pétasses aux robes trop serrées, alors il sera servi ! Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'étaler mes...attributs autres que cérébraux, mais si le S. n'est finalement pas différent d'un autre homme, alors au diable l'attisement et vive le feu de cheminée !_

_Enfin...je suis un peu amère...mais il n'empêche que cette facette de lui ne me déplaît pas autant que je voudrais... Où est passé ton féminisme, Hermione ?_

Cette dernière phrase s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais l'oeil de Severus eut le temps de la capter et sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Hermione...Hermione Granger...HERMIONE GRANGER !

_La prochaine leçon consistera donc à "échauffer" toute autre chose que la curiosité du S._

Trois coups furent donnés à la porte. Il était 20h. Severus, bouche toujours ouverte, ne répondit pas, trop occupé à fixer béatement le cahier et à en tourner frénétiquement les pages à la recherche d'une éventuelle suite qui n'arrivait pas. Trois nouveaux coups une minute plus tard, puis, devant l'absence de réponse, les pas précipités d'une élève bien trop heureuse d'échapper à une retenue avec le terrible Maître des Potions pour risquer de se faire rattraper au dernier moment.

Severus Rogue finit par attraper une crampe à la mâchoire et alla se coucher quelques heures plus tard avec un filet de bave lui coulant au coin de la bouche...

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

(1) Je vous fais la prononciation à la française parce-que je déteste qu'on massacre l'italien ! (et on roule les "r" svp ! bon ok moi je sais pas le faire...lol) « qué fa pètsso di perverso ? none mi tocqua piou maye ! Oh Merlino qué orroré! sono macquiathta père sèmhpré! » Quelle horreur...lol ! Quand il y a deux "t" ou deux "c" par exemple, j'ai écrit comme ça parce qu'il faut prononcer les deux consonnes. Bon pour le sens je crois que je vous avez à peu près compris... -)

o§o

**Ahlàlà je m'acharne sur cette pauvre Karlson ! Mais ne me prenez pas pour une s...e, je me trouve moi-même plutôt... ben moche, disons-le !lol ! Et plus jeune j'ai eu des problèmes de peau aussi, donc c'est vraiment de l'humour -)**

**Oh et puis Hermione est assez prétentieuse, c'est vrai, mais c'est une conception que j'ai d'elle. Bon et puis de toute façon j'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas fidéle à l'originale.**

**Je vous avoue que je me déçois un peu depuis un moment, autant dans l'humour que dans le style, et que j'ai l'impression de m'écarter de plus en plus du défi. En fait ça me fait même plus penser à un autre défi que j'avais vu, où Severus trouvait un journal. Mais bon... UHermy j'espère que ça va quand même, je vais essayer de revenir au sujet dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Euh, par contre...je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 4, donc je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra la suite, désolée...**

**_Ah oui, très important: La prochaine fois que quelqu'un décidera de me faire ch... et de cliquer sur "report possible abuse", je serai virée du site je crois. Donc je voulais vous dire que maintenant je publie aussi sur un autre site, www. hpfanfiction. org , et le lien vers mon profil là-bas est dans ma bio ici, à homepage. Si un jour vous ne trouvez plus mes histoires ici, vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé et que vous pourrez me lire là-bas. Ciao_**


	5. Leçon n3: Echauffer

**Galouz :** Merci ! Mais attention je te jure qu'elle a un copyright sur le « suiuiuiuiuite ! » ! lol ! Moi si quelqu'un clique sur report abuse c'est le site entier que je zigouille ! Non mais !

**Melindra :** ohlàlà ! t'as pas updaté « un nouveau compagnon » depuis fin décembre j'ai vu ! Eh ben tout d'un coup j'ai moins de remords moi là !lol ! biz

**Kyana LD :** j'y crois pas cette mauvaise foi ! tssss ! Tarée toi-même ! ;-) biz

**Fushicho :** je ne sais pas si ça serait une grande perte mais ça m'embêterait beaucoup… Enfin, la fic est sur hpfanfiction . org aussi au cas où. Merci ! biz

**Agath :** Merci beaucoup ! Aaah tu m'as fait repenser à Darkie…du coup je l'ai publié sur un autre site aussi. Faudrait que je le reprenne un jour celui-là ;-)

**Minerve :** Oui c'est l'hécatombe en ce moment parmi les fics R…J'étais tentée d'écrire la veste avec Karlson, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi dire en fait. Merci beaucoup !

**Nore :** Merci ! Après avoir un peu joué avec Rogue, je m'attaque à Hermione, j'espère que ça va te plaire aussi

**Virg05 :** merci :-)

**USHermy maintenant Tari machintruc :** je me souviens plus ce que tu disais dans ta review sur hpf… donc…euh… merci ! (si ça se trouve tu m'insultais et tout !lol)

**Crackos :** Ben oui ça m'énerve beaucoup aussi, je vais finir par boykotter ce site un jour ou l'autre. Toi tu ne t'approches même pas de ma douche ! lol ! Merci

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci et désolée pour le retard

**Bridgess-the-fantastic :** merci ;-)

**Jwulee:** merci beaucoup! Est-ce que je t'avais répondu par mail ? Je ne sais plus, je crois que oui. En tout cas j'ai vu que tu étais inscrite sur Mandragore : tu vas publier là-bas ?

**Britany LovArt :** tant mieux, c'est le but :-)

**Link9 :** merci bien madame ! A quand la suite de VDF, raa ?

**Sandwich au fromage :** j'aimerais bien faire revenir Sylla, mais je ne sais pas comment. Elle n'y est presque pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain j'y réfléchirai. Merci, biz

**Shavri :** waf waf ! merci ! lol

**Moony.62 :** Merci beaucoup! C'est pas vraiment du courage qu'il me faut, c'est de la motivation et du temps! ;-)

**Meli-Melo : **bon ben tout le monde l'a aimé mon Italienne, je suis contente :-) merci, bonne lecture !

**Sadael : **merci à toi :-) . Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas souvent ce que je fais

**Elyow :** oui mais bon à l'origine je suis en contact avec l'inventrice du défi, donc ça la foutrait mal de s'éloigner complètement et donc de piquer son idée de base! ;-) Merci !

* * *

**Par Merlin ! Plus d'un mois déjà ! Je m'excuse bien bas du retard que j'ai pris, et je vous conseille d'aller vous rafraîchir la mémoire en vitesse sur les chapitres précédents :-) Merci énormément pour toutes ces reviews, je suis contente que ça plaise autant. Voici un chapitre pas trop long mais pas trop court non plus ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Leçon n°3 : Echauffer le Sujet**

La semaine s'était déroulé mortellement lentement pour un Severus à la mâchoire douloureuse et aux pensées focalisées sur une certaine Gryffondor dans une certaine petite tenue qui ne cacherait pas grand chose d'une certaine peau lisse et légèrement hâlée, et... enfin bref. Toutes aussi douloureuses avaient été les heures de cours d'une centaine de pauvres élèves innocents qui, bien qu'habitués à l'humeur plus noire que le charisme dégagé par une huître de leur cher et tendre Maître des Potions, s'étaient ébahis de la hauteur prodigieuse des sommets que sa perfidie pouvait atteindre quand elle était en forme... et que lui ne l'était pas... Ce qui nous donne un effet contradictoire... Passons...

Ainsi le pauvre Colin Crivey s'était-il retrouvé assigné au récurage des bocaux à tripes de crapauds jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour avoir malencontreusement éternué au moment où Rogue passait à côté de lui, contraignant le professeur à se détourner de réflexions de la plus haute importance. A savoir s'il y avait une chance que Hermione Granger ait des tendances sado masochistes... Même s'il avait préféré leur dire que ses pensées dépassaient de trop loin le cadre de leur maigre entendement pour qu'il prenne la peine de préciser... et de toute façon ça ne vous regarde en rien espèce de cornichon sur pattes, quinze points en moins pour votre maison d'arriérés et j'entends encore un mot je vous rajoute les bocaux à fiente de chauve-souris !

Le timide et craintif Stewart Ackerley, Serdaigle de 4ème année, s'était lui enfui de la salle en courant, vêtu de son simple caleçon, la potion qu'il avait ratée ayant éclaboussé ses vêtements et les ayant fait fondre en un rien de temps, Rogue n'ayant pas vu la nécessité vitale d'interrompre le processus chimique d'un coup de baguette magique dans la mesure où l'élève ne risquait rien... à part peut-être de se faire surnommer Winny jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, son sous-vêtement arborant l'effigie du petit ourson agitant naïvement une patte couverte de miel...

Pendant cette même heure, Eleanor Branstone, Poufsouffle, s'était vue retirée 74 points pour une crise de fou rire et Laura Madley, sa camarade, avait écopé de deux mois de retenue avec Rusard pour... ben, comme ça, en fait. Tous des cancres ces Poufsouffles ! Le lendemain, c'était au tour de Terry Boot et Susan Bones de subir le courroux du Maître des Potions, parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des cours communs qu'on est obligés de se mélanger entre maisons, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un ignoble mélange lingual devant la porte de ma salle de cours, et je m'en moque que ma porte soit à plus de cent mètres, cent points en moins pour Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et débarrassez-moi le plancher sans oublier votre retenue decesoir !

Mais, enfin, le lundi et toutes ses belles promesses étaient arrivés. Le meilleur cours de la semaine, celui qu'il attendait à chaque fois (depuis la dernière fois...) avec une impatience à peine contrôlée. Ces chers 7ème années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Enfin, encore fallait-il attendre que la matinée passe... Tiens, pour la peine, Grizly... Wizly... Weasley, en retenue ce soir ! On ne savait jamais, des fois que Hermione soit aussi... et que la rousse... bon, n'anticipons rien... _Merlin Merlin Merlin, je vous aime ! Tiens, ma chère Gryffondor se remet à l'ouvrage._

En effet, le cahier venait de s'illuminer de nouveau. Severus avait failli oublier l'insulte fièvreuse de la leçon précédente, trop enthousiasmé qu'il était par les promesses contenues dans la dernière phrase que sa nouvelle élève préférée avait écrite. En relisant le lendemain, il s'était dit que cela représentait tout de même un terrible outrage à professeur. Et que cela méritait donc une terrible punition à élève ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à aller fouiller dans le stock de chaînes et autres menottes de Argus...

_Leçon n°3 : Echauffer le S._

_Cette leçon a pour but d'obtenir une réaction de vif intérêt de la part du S., beaucoup plus efficacement et rapidement qu'aurait pu le faire la première. L'idéal serait d'obtenir une réaction physique, mais l'on pourra se contenter d'une gêne apparente ou d'un air stupidement béat._

_Les ingrédients nécessaires à ce « chauffage » sont les suivants :_

_Une jupe de 19,5 cm de long, pas plus pas moins, moulante si l'on veut adopter complètement la pouf attitude (ce qui a de grandes chances de plaire au Sujet !), plissée si l'on désire jouer sur le côté scolaire de l'accoutrement (ce qui risque de plaire encore plus à ce perv...Sujet...)_

_Un bustier décolleté jusqu'au nombril et dos-nu (trouver une occasion d'enlever sa robe)_

_Une paire de bottes en cuir noir montant jusqu'aux genoux_

_Des bas résilles_

_Un maquillage pas trop voyant mais pas trop discret non plus_

_Le soutien-gorge n'est bien sûr pas nécessaire mais je recommande le port du string...on ne sait jamais, un coup de vent est si vite arrivé..._

_Si l'on ne possède pas tous ces « ingrédients », pas la peine de se ruiner, des petites adaptations sont tout à fait envisageables, et le résultat sera le même. Cela va d'ailleurs être mon cas._

_Voici maintenant le mode opératoire :_

_Soigner son entrée. Arriver avec quelques minutes de retard ne serait peut-être pas sage, mais pénétrer en dernier dans la salle serait judicieux._

_Bien prendre le temps de s'installer._

_Trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour se pencher : par exemple, faire régulièrement tomber sa plume par terre. Mieux, renverser son cartable._

_Simuler le fait d'avoir trop chaud, même s'il fait -2, afin de se débarrasser de cette fichue robe difforme !_

_Ne pas lésiner sur la technique dite du « tricotage » : une jambe au dessus, une jambe en dessous, le plus souvent possible._

_Prendre une voix suave à chaque fois que l'occasion de prendre la parole se présente._

_Lancer des petits coups d'oeils suggestifs, au cas où... Le S. n'étant finalement pas subtil, peut-être manque-t-il également de perspicacité !_

_En partant, un clin d'oeil bien appuyé devrait achever de faire comprendre ses intentions aux S._

_Voilà. Avec ces quelques règles, vous êtes prêtes à jouer la parfaite petite pou#§#asse, comme semble les apprécier le S. ! Dans le cas improbable où le stratagème se révèlerait infructueux, vous aurez au moins été préparée à séduire n'importe quel adolescent lourd et boutonneux titillé par sa testostérone..._

Severus était partagé entre se sentir terriblement impatient de se rendre à son cours de 15h ou horriblement vexé par la vision peu flatteuse que la jeune débau…élève avait de lui. _Comment ça les petites pou#§#asses ?_ Non, lui il aimait les femmes qui avaient de la classe. Ou qui étaient en classe apparemment, mais bref. Après tout il n'y avait rien d'abaissant pour une femme stylée à vouloir se mettre en valeur. Le cuir, c'est très classe, non ? Et comme c'est très cher eh bien on est obligée d'en porter le strict minimum. Aucune vulgarité là-dedans, juste un soucis d'économie tout à fait louable. Cette Granger était peut-être mignonne et brillante, mais elle n'avait aucun sens du coût de la vie. Et puis le « stratagème » qu'elle avait mis en place n'avait rien de dégradant, voyons ! _Simple, efficace, je demande à voir !_

o§o

Le cours de 15h était le premier de l'après-midi. Severus, installé à son bureau, l'accueillit avec l'excitation d'un chiot devant son premier nonos à la vanille, ou d'un élève devant son premier A en Potions, ou d'un fanfictionneur devant une scène NC17, un sourire rêveur défigurant atrocement son visage, mais qu'il s'efforça de faire disparaître. Pour un peu Draco Malfoy, premier à entrer dans la salle, aurait dû retourner en psychothérapie chez son zoologue…

Severus regarda les élèves pénétrer un à un dans son antre. Zabini, Bullstrode, Parkinson, Crabbe…(_euh, Goyle ? __Crabbe? Sans importance, voilà l'autre)_ Patil, Brown, Thomas, Finnigan, Karlson, Dellariva _(mais c'est qu'elle me lance des Avada Kedavra avec les yeux celle-là ! Sale gosse !)_, Willzibi…_(Wiz…Weasley !)_, Potter_(grrrr!)_, Londubat _(GRRRR !)_ et enfin… et enfin…_Allez, Miss Granger, on n'attend plus que vous ! Ah…oh…MERLIN QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA !_

Hermione… enfin, quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à Hermione, venait de faire son entrée. Severus resta complètement béat…d'horreur.

La robe d'écolière de la jeune fille était ouverte, laissant pleinement voir son… déguisement. Severus réalisa l'étendue des « adaptations » qu'elle avait dû faire. Le tissu de sa mini jupe plissée était noir mais parsemé de fleurs jaunes. Il la soupçonnait fortement d'avoir transformé une vieille nappe ayant appartenu à sa grand-mère. Son bustier, noir également, aurait pu en effet dévoiler une superbe poitrine s'il ne s'était avéré que de superbe poitrine il n'y avait en fait point chez elle. Elle était aussi plate qu'une limande et Severus se maudit d'avoir mis son impression sur le compte des robes trop larges.  
La fille devait finalement avoir un certain sens du coût de la vie, dans la mesure où en guise de bottes en cuir, elle avait en fait choisi du…caoutchouc… Noir, certes, et moulant ses jambes, mais du caoutchouc quand même ! Jambes qui ressemblaient plus à des ficelles qu'à des pains de campagne d'ailleurs _(NA : les lecteurs excuseront naturellement cet affreux jeu de mots…merci)_…Les bottes montaient jusqu'à ses genoux, et la petite partie de cuisse découverte entre là et la jupe arborait un collant à pois. Essayant de ne pas succomber à l'effroi, Severus fit remonter son regard sur son visage. Il crût défaillir.

Manifestement les Gryffondors n'avaient pas la même notion de la discrétion que les Serpentards.

La triple couche de fond de teint qu'elle avait dû mettre la faisait ressembler à une statue de cire menaçant de se craqueler au moindre changement d'expression un peu brusque. Sa bouche était doublée par la quantité de rouge sombre qu'elle y avait peint. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vraiment distinguables sous l'épaisseur de mascara et de khôl dont elle les avait cernés. Quant à ses cheveux…eh bien, c'était ses cheveux quoi…

Dans l'ensemble, elle ressemblait à une Jane Birkin qu'on aurait envoyé faire les soldes au vide grenier d'un village d'octogénaires et qu'on aurait ensuite laissé tomber dans un pot de peinture à séchage rapide.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et alla gagner sa place d'une démarche qui rappelait plus un palmipède qu'un félin. Elle posa son sac à côté de Neville, qui ne semblait pas être étonné outre mesurepar l'accoutrement étrange de sa camarade. Les Serpentards, eux, ricanaient plus ou moins discrètement, tandis que les Gryffondors faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, Hermione était Préfète en Chef et majeure de promotion, elle avait bien le droit à ses petites lubies de temps en temps. Elle s'assit en biais, de façon à ce que ses jambes soient visibles dans le passage qui menait au bureau du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci retenait une envie terrible de déballer tout le lot de sarcasmes qu'il avait en stock, sa curiosité le poussant à se taire, histoire de voir jusqu'où la jeune fille comptait aller dans le ridicule. Si elle suivait son plan, la prochaine étape était normalement…

« Oh, zut, ma plume ! »

…de faire tomber « accidentellement » n'importe quoi… Elle se pencha par-dessus son bureau et tendit le bras pour atteindre l'objet. Etalée ainsi de tout son long, les bras balayant l'air, elle lui faisait l'effet d'ungamin apprenant à nager.

Harry, qui était devant elle, ramassa la plume et la lui tendit avec un air circonspect. Elle lui lança un regard noir et la saisit d'un geste brusque. Elle se rassit et fit mine d'épousseter une saleté imaginaire qui aurait pu se déposer sur son bustier, ses doigts effleurant par là même le creux infime d'une poitrine quasi-inexistante.

Severus, qui entre-temps était parvenu à retrouver ses esprits et à leur dire d'ouvrir leurs livres à la page 147, dû à cette vision retenir une mini crise de fou rire, ce qui fit légèrement rosir sa peau pale et jaunâtre (qui devint donc orange). Il craint un instant que l'élève pour qui il venait de perdre tout intérêt en quelques secondes n'interprète cela comme un signe de gêne.

« Monsieur ? »

Merlin, c'était ça qu'elle appelait une voix suave ? Même Bonnie Tyler les jours de grand froid pouvait faire mieux que ça ! On aurait dit une corneille enrouée !

« Miss Granger ? »

Tricotage numéro un…

« Est-ce que nous allons illustrer le cours du jour en testant la potion ? Si oui je veux bien me porter volontaire. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur son manuel. Il comprit alors. _Et merde !_ Le cours du jour était sur une potion de réchauffement, particulièrement utile pour les sorciers du département des Créatures Magiques quand ils partaient en expédition dans le Grand Nord par exemple. Ou encore pour un professeur rusé et calculateur qui avait prévu de faire tester cette potion à une élève enclin à se déshabiller facilement avant de savoir qu'il préférait en fait la voir avec autant de couches de vêtements que Dolorès Ombrage avait de double mentons. Severus avait en effet eu des raisons personnelles de choisir cette potion, son étude n'étant en fait pas un point important du programme, mais maintenant il aurait préféré se montrer un peu plus professionnel.

« Pas de test aujourd'hui, Miss Granger. »

Tricotage numéro deux…

« Mais, pourtant, en général… »

« En général, Granger, on ne prend pas la parole sans y avoir été invité ! Cinq points retirés à Gryffondor ! Et baissez votre main ! »

Numéro trois, numéro quatre (à ce rythme là elle va se faire un chandail), moue déçue, craquelage du fond de teint…

Severus s'efforça de faire tout de même son cours sur la potion de réchauffement, interrompu toutes les deux minutes environ par l'obligation d'enlever des points à Gryffondor pour cause de chute de plume, d'encrier, de parchemin, de manuel ou encore de Granger (qui avait perdu l'équilibre pendant un énième enchaînement « une maille au-dessus, une maille en dessous »)… En se relevant, la robe de celle-ci glissa « malencontreusement » de ses épaules et elle se pencha comme une gymnaste qui s'échauffe pour la ramasser. Severus eut le temps d'apercevoir la peau fine et légèrement hâlée de son dos nu. _Bon, au moins, de dos… Aaah ! C'est des boutons qu'elle a partout ?_

Severus regrettait finalement presque que Mancy Karlson n'ait pas été l'auteur mystère. Le dos de Hermione était recouvert d'intrigantes petites tâches rouges, un peu comme la rougeole… Après un redressage en déroulé digne des plus grandes danseuses (de musette), elle renfila lentement sa robe et se rassit avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Severus soupira discrètement de consternation mais poursuivit son cours sans rien dire.

La potion ne fut effectivement pas testée, mais il leur donna pour le lendemain un devoir de trois parchemins sur ses effets et ses utilités. Les élèves, outrés par ce travail assommant de dernière minute, quittèrent la salle en lui jetant des regards noirs, sauf Hermione qui, après avoir traversé la salle d'une démarche de top model (sexagénaire), se retourna juste avant de passer la porte et lui adressa un clin d'œil appuyé en lui disant au revoir… suite à quoi elle se frotta vigoureusement l'œil en question, un de ses cils surallongés ayant dû s'y nicher… Le mascara forma comme un immense cocard autour, et de Jane Birkin elle passa à Jeanne Mas… Elle s'enfuit en courant, visiblement morte de honte. Severus, déçu et atterré, se fit la note mentale de jeter ce fichudouble !

o§o

_Cachots de Poudlard, le soir même…_

Severus fouinait dans tous les coins et recoins de ces quartiers privés, cherchant désespérément à mettre la main sur le…

« Foutu cahier ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? »

Quand il était rentré de ses cours de l'après-midi, la première chose qu'il avait fait avait été de jeter lecahier à la poubelle. Les déblatérations fantasmagoriques d'une adolescente pimbêche et sans aucun sex appeal ne l'intéressaient plus le moins du monde. Mais, juste avant d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle, sa curiosité avait repris le dessus sur lui et, d'un vague coup de baguette magique, il avait fait sortir le manuel de son tombeau de plastique, dans le but de le lire en revenant. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil en arrière et qu'il ne savait donc point où l'objet avait atterri. Il retourna tout son appartement ainsi, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que des coups à la porte de son bureau l'interrompent. Très énervé, il alla ouvrir en pestant intérieurement. Ginny Wizmachinchose se tenait sur le pas de la porte, craintive. Il avait complètement oublié sa retenue, et du coup de préparer quelque chose pour celle-ci. Pour la peine, il lui fit remettre de l'ordre dans son appartement...

o§o

_Cuisines de Poudlard, au même moment…_

« Regarde Winky ! Dobby a trouvé un livre dans la poubelle du professeur au nez crochu… Oh, méchant Dobby ! Dire du mal d'un professeur ! »

_BAM !_

« Dobby doit arrêter de se frapper avec le livre ! Dobby doit se rappeler qu'il est libre maintenant, même de parler. »

« C'est vrai. Dobby pense qu'un livre ne se jette pas ! Si le professeur au nez crochu n'en veut plus, alors Dobby le prend pour lui. »

« Dobby sait lire ? »

« Un peu. Dobby t'apprendra, si tu veux. »

_A suivre…_

oOo§oOo

**Oui, je sais: c'était du grand n'importe quoi!lol! J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même (ou pour cette raison)**

**Beaucoup de personnes ont crû que Hermione avait délibérément laissé tomber le journal pour que Severus le lise. Au début ce n'était pas mon idée, elle ne l'a vraiment pas fait exprès et elle ne sait pas que Severus l'a lu et continue de le lire. Mais finalement ça me paraît être une bonne idée à exploiter, éventuellement. Donc je lance un sondage : qui qui veut qu'elle l'ait fait exprès, et qui qui veut qu'elle ne sache rien ? Je ne dis pas que je suivrai la majorité, c'est juste pour voir ce que vous en pensez. Et je ne vous dirai rien de ma décision, hihihi ! ;-) Merci !**

**Bon, et dans la mesure où je vous ai mis ce chapitre juste après l'avoir fini, je n'ai pas pris d'avance, donc n'attendez pas le prochain trop vite. Désolée ! Mais je ne pensais pas que je bloquerai comme ça sur cette fic. J'ai le titre de toutes les leçons (encore que pas la neuvième), et un semblant de plan, mais bon, c'est plus difficile que prévu de remplir toutes ces pages vides...**


	6. Leçon numéro 4: Rassurer

_**Non, ceci n'est pas une illusion d'optique, voici ENFIN la suite de « Comment capturer un Severus en 10 leçons » après presque un an de silence radio ! Je vous avoue que j'ai moi-même du mal à croire que je m'y remet ! lol ! J'ai dû relire le chapitre 4 attentivement parce que je ne m'en souvenais presque plus, alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour vous ! **__  
**Bon je me suis rendue compte d'une chose : cette fic est mal écrite...et vous savez quoi ? Je m'en moque ! mdr ! Parce qu'elle vous plaît quand même, et ça me fait d'ailleurs très plaisir, et qu'elle me plaît comme ça. Le but de cette histoire est simplement de faire rire ou au moins sourire... et de répondre au défi de Isa, mais j'ai l'impression que je m'éloigne de plus en plus ! D'ailleurs il est très possible qu'au final il y ait moins de dix leçons... Je changerai le titre... hum...**_  
**_  
Vous allez vite découvrir la version que j'ai choisie (fait exprès ou pas fait exprès), et à vrai dire c'est celle que j'envisageais depuis le début, seulement il y avait pas mal d'éléments qui me bloquaient donc j'avais pensé à l'autre aussi.  
_**_**Excusez-moi pour tout éventuel effet de cassure avec les chapitres précédents, mais ça fait un moment que je les ai écrits donc je ne suis plus dans l'ambiance du début (en plus j'ai écrit ce seul chapitre entre septembre et février !). Bon, le style devrait être le même, mais par exemple là on va voir pour la première fois le point de vue de Hermione. Qui va aider certaines à comprendre le chapitre 4 j'espère... ;-)  
**_**_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews mais j'ai crû comprendre qu'on n'avait plus le droit. Donc je répondrai par mail aux personnes loggées et à celles qui me laisseront leur adresse. Merci énormément à tout le monde en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce délire vous divertit :-)_ **

Alors, pour le "qui qui pense qu'elle l'a fait exprès ou non?":

**Elle l'a fait exprès:**10 personnes  
**Indécises:**3 personnes  
**Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès:** 4 personnes  
(les autres ne se sont pas exprimées)

_Ce qui nous fait du10 contre maximum 7. La majorité l'a-t-elle emporté ? (Bon toute la première partie, avec Hermione, est très chiante, c'est pour expliquer l'histoire... La suite est moins soporifique :-) )_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Leçon n°4 : Mise en confiance**

Hermione se trouvait dans la salle de bains des 7ème années de Gryffondor et était occupée à effacer à grand renfort de sorts démaquillant les derniers vestiges de son déguisement. Une fois que son visage eut retrouvé un aspect à peu près naturel, elle adressa un grand sourire satisfait à son reflet dans le miroir, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

Berner Severus Rogue avait été encore plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait crû.

Le jour où elle avait par mégarde fait tomber son cahier en sortant de la salle, elle s'en était aperçue au cours suivant et était revenue. Mais en passant discrètement la tête par la porte, elle avait constaté que par terre de cahier il n'y avait point. Elle avait d'abord été pétrifiée à l'idée qu'un de ses camarades ait pu le ramasser et le lire, mais elle s'était ensuite dit que personne ne pouvait faire le rapprochement ni avec elle, ni avec le Maître des Potions, et avait décidé de ne pas se préoccuper avec ça et de tout simplement recommencer un autre manuel. (qu'elle écrivait en fait plus pour se distraire que par réel intérêt, Severus Rogue étant certes un professeur qui, même si elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, l'attirait beaucoup, mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas obligatoirement « mettre dans son lit »... sauf si l'occasion se présentait bien sûr !)

Cependant, en rentrant en classe le lendemain et en découvrant le cahier au beau milieu du couloir entre les tables, son esprit s'était mis à travailler à toute vitesse, et les deux seules conclusions auxquelles elle avait pu aboutir avaient été que soit elle était sujette à des hallucinations, soit la personne qui avait subtilisé son recueil était Rogue, car personne d'autre n'aurait pu avoir accès à la salle pour remettre le cahier en place. Et, n'ayant pas d'antécédents hallucinatoires...

Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il n'avait pas pu comprendre plus qu'un autre de quoi il s'agissait, qu'il avait du prendre cela pour les écrits d'une élève ayant le béguin pour un de ses camarades. Puis elle avait remarqué son comportement lors du cours, avec Sylla. Elle avait alors compris. Et connaissant un tout petit peu Severus Rogue, qui bien qu'étant un sorcier de renom n'en restait pas moins un vil Serpentard, elle s'était douté qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de lire le cahier et de le rendre. Elle connaissait le sortilège de duplication et ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il l'ait utilisé. La poursuite du manuel s'était donc faite en connaissance de cause, des insultes à l'égard du professeur au nom de Hermione écrit « accidentellement ». Elle s'était en effet découverte jalouse, et avait souhaité recadrer sa proie, afin de ne pas subir une nouvelle scène aussi déplorable que celle qu'il avait joué avec Sylla.

Mais en même temps, elle avait voulu se moquer un peu de lui, calmer ses ardeurs, et c'est pourquoi elle s'était accoutrée comme une version jeune de la grand-mère de Neville et s'était jeté un sort d'enlaidissement (qui lui avait fait également ressembler à une version jeune de la grand-mère de Neville en fait...), prévenant par avance ses camarades qu'elle voulait voir jusqu'où l'impassibilité de leur Maître des Potions pouvait aller. Ce à quoi ils avaient en général répondu par un haussement d'épaules, Gryffondor ayant assez de points d'avance pour survivre à une dizaine de « crises retireuses de points » toute Roguiennes. Elle avait été ravie de sa réaction plus que négative et le souvenir de son expression dégoûtée la fit sortir de la salle de bains avec un grand sourire rêveur.

Mais, alors qu'elle revêtait sa robe de préfète et s'apprêtait à aller faire sa ronde du soir, un problème auquel, dans son enthousiasme de refroidir Rogue, elle n'avait pas pensé lui vint brusquement à l'esprit : et maintenant, comment rattraper le coup ? Il était bien joli de se faire passer pour un laideron pour rire, mais son but n'était-il pas d'arriver à ses fins avec le ténébreux professeur ? Tout le travail allait maintenant consister à remettre Severus Rogue en confiance... Et au vu des profondeurs abyssales qu'avait du atteindre son intérêt pour elle à l'heure qu'il était, c'était loin d'être gagné...

o§o

« Voilà, comme ça, ça devrait aller ! »

« Est-ce que Dobby est sûr d'avoir bien lu ? »

« Oui Winky, c'est écrit noir sur blanc. Winky doit mettre des bas en réglisse si elle veut capturer des sardines. »

« Bon, d'accord... Mais Dobby est sûr que ça ne va pas coller aux jambes de Winky ? »

« Ooooh, Winky doit savoir souffrir pour rapporter plein de sardines aux Elfes de Maison. Allez, Winky doit aller au lac maintenant ! »

o§o

Severus avait passé une nuit blanche. Ce qui était, d'accord, le cas de la plupart de ces nuits, mais c'était agaçant quand même ! Parce qu'il avait passé ce temps à cogiter sur le cours de la veille et la petite démonstration d'Hermione Granger. Quelque chose le perturbait. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Quelque chose sentait... la manigance ! Granger avait beau être une petite imbécile de Gryffondor, elle n'en était pas stupide. Il fallait même reconnaître qu'elle était loin de l'être. Elle était assez intelligente pour discerner ce qui était séduisant de ce qui ne l'était pas. Ce qui était aguicheur de ce qui était ridicule.

Et ce cahier qui avait disparu ! Après le départ de la jeune Wuzlee... Weasley, qui en fait n'était plus si jeune que ça quand on y réfléchissait et pouvait bien faire l'aff... après son départ, donc, il avait encore cherché, mais sans plus de succès.

Ce fut donc avec une frustration grandissante et une cogitation de plus en plus en plus cogitative que se passa son début de matinée, à attendre le cours de 9h avec les 7ème années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Pour peu que ses cheveux n'eussent pas été d'une texture aussi collante et donc bien fixés à son cuir chevelu, le temps qu'il avait passé à tirer dessus lui aurait valu d'arriver en classe avec le crâne aussi lisse que la surface de la pelouse de tout Anglais qui se respecte. De quoi rabattre le clapet à toutes ces publicités pour des shampoings spécial brillance et douceur au toucher.

Il s'était finalement résolu à simplement laisser le temps lui dévoiler la vérité (résolution prise parce qu'il s'était en fait révélé incapable d'arriver à une explication logique avec les faibles moyens du bord que lui offraient son esprit tourmenté par la perspective d'une petite soirée d'anniversaire organisée la semaine prochaine au manoir Malfoy et à laquelle il s'attendait déjà à essayer de ne pas prendre part à une beuverie sans nom qui finirait soit par le viol collectif d'un centaure, soit par une razzia meurtrière dans une famille Moldue, soit, avec un peu de chance, par un simple strip-tease de Crabbe ou Goyle Seniors, peu importait qui était qui... Bref, des petites réjouissances qui commençaient franchement à le lasser...) et à se rendre en cours sans plus se poser de questions, en espérant que Granger adopterait une tenue et un comportement à peu près normaux. Et que Karlson pourrait lui donner des conseils en matière de traitements de peau...

o§o

Hermione, s'étant levée tôt ce matin-là, avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le parc malgré le froid qui régnait dehors. Emmitouflée dans une doudoune hyper gonflante qui faisait concurrence au Bonhomme Michelin et une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui s'enroulait autour d'elle jusqu'au nez, elle se dirigea vers le lac, ayant aperçu de loin deux Elfes de Maison et s'étant dit qu'elle pourrait bien sacrifier son petit confort personnel pour libérer au moins l'un d'entre eux en leur offrant l'écharpe qui de toute façon lui faisait ressembler à une momie supportrice de la sélection nationale espagnole de football.

Elle reconnut en s'approchant les deux Elfes de Maison qu'elle connaissait le mieux, ce qui l'arrangeait bien car malgré tous les efforts de bonne volonté qu'elle pouvait faire, retenir plus de deux cents noms finissant par un « y » n'était pas une tâche des plus aisées...

« Dobby ! Winky ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là par ce temps ? Tenez, prenez cette écharpe, vous... »

Mais, alors qu'elle en était au quatrième tour de déroulage de la-dite écharpe, elle s'interrompit en apercevant un geste furtif de la part de Dobby, qui semblait cacher quelque chose derrière son dos.

« Dobby, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

« Dobby va parfaitement bien, Miss Granger. »

« Tu as l'air bizarre... »

« C'est parce que Dobby est ému que Miss Granger s'inquiète de l'état de santé de Dobby et Winky, oh oui, très ému ! »

Pour donner appui à son émoi, il donna un petit coup de tête contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche, tout en tournant sur lui-même en même temps qu'Hermione faisait le tour de ce même lui-même.

« C'est drôle parce que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'expliquerait peut-être pourquoi Winky a du caramel autour des jambes... »

« De la réglisse, pas du... » commença Dobby, avant de mettre les mains devant sa bouche d'effroi et par réflexe, ayant osé contredire une sorcière, et révélant par cette occasion ce qu'il tenait dans son dos. « Stupide, stupide Dobby ! » chuchota-t-il alors qu'Hermione, bouche entrouverte, s'emparait du livre qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu.

« Où... où est-ce que tu as eu ça Dobby ? »

« Dobby ne l'a pas volé, Miss Granger, Dobby ne l'a pas volé ! Dobby a trouvé le livre dans la poubelle du méchant professeur, Dobby ne l'a pas volé ! »

« Calme-toi, calme-toi... » apaisa Hermione, retenant l'Elfe de Maison qui tentait de plonger la tête la première dans le lac, dans l'espoir certainement de se noyer. Un petit sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait.

_Alors comme ça Monsieur a jeté le manuel... A croire que je l'ai vraiment calmé... Bon, eh bien je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas continuer alors..._

Ainsi, l'esprit ailleurs, Hermione s'éloigna sans plus se préoccuper des Elfes, relâchant Dobby, qui à cause de l'élan prit précédemment, se retrouva propulsé dans l'eau, entraînant au passage Winky. Les deux créatures se débattirent un instant dans l'eau avant d'arriver à en sortir et de constater avec joie que sur les bas en réglisse de Winky s'étaient engluées une bonne dizaine de sardines.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiii victoire ! Bon, Hermione Granger a repris le livre, mais Dobby se souvient à peu près de la suite ! Pour attraper des saumons maintenant, Winky doit mettre des bottes en cuivre ! »

« En cuivre ? Mais où Winky va trouver des bottes en cuivre ? »

« Le vilain concierge a plein de drôles d'objets en métal dans sa loge, Dobby est certain que Winkly peut trouver du cuivre là-bas... Winky n'a qu'à suivre Dobby ! »

Et les deux Elfes suivirent à distance Hermione, qui cogitait déjà sur la...

_Leçon n°4 : Remettre le sujet en confiance_

_La leçon précédente, bien que fonctionnant parfaitement dans la plupart des cas, peut cependant avoir parfois l'ennuyeux effet secondaire d'intimider le S. et de lui faire perdre ses moyens. C'est pourquoi nous nous attacherons dans la leçon suivante à tenter de remettre le S. en confiance._

_Tout d'abord, il faudra veiller à ré-adopter un comportement plus habituel : chuchotements dans son dos, regards haineux, insultes déguisées, dévalorisation, etc... Ceci dans l'intention de replacer le S. dans le contexte au sein duquel il est habitué à évoluer._

_Ensuite, une petite simulation de crainte, voire de frayeur, devrait suffire à regonfler son ego, quelque peu mis à mal lors de la précédente leçon, qui en plus de l'avoir peut-être laissé légèrement frustré, avait pu le faire se sentir inférieur physiquement, et donc totalement, le S. n'étant après tout qu'un homme comme les autres..._

_Enfin, une petit attaque contre un ou plusieurs de ses petits protégés devrait achever de le convaincre que tout est revenu à la normale et qu'il peut avancer tout doucement et en confiance vers le piège..._

Hermione referma le cahier, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, le rangea soigneusement sous son matelas, prit quelques secondes pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, et descendit rejoindre Harry et Ron dans la salle commune. Bien que la petite scène de Hermione la veille les aient beaucoup amusés, ses deux amis furent tout de même soulagés de la voir arriver dans une tenue normale, et ensemble ils sortirent pour se rendre en cours de Potions.

o§o

Severus avait beau s'être décidé à décharger son esprit de toute cogitation douloureuse, poireauter tout seul par moins 15 degrés dans la salle obscure avec la perspective de l'arrivée d'une vingtaine d'adolescents décérébrés et babillant, ça vous stresserait même un unau au réveil ! (1) Ainsi, même si Severus appréciait généralement le froid et la noirceur des profondeurs des cachots et qu'il était arrivé plus ou moins serein comparé à la veille, voir le bout de ses cheveux se changer en stalactite et ses robes devenir aussi rigides qu'une cuirasse eut pour effet de faire légèrement, mais alors très légèrement augmenter sa tension tout comme son humeur noire naturelle et de rediriger ses pensées vers Hermione Birkin... Tyler... Granger!

Alors qu'il se plongeait une nouvelle fois dans des réflexions intenses sur la santé mentale de la jeune fille, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et les élèves, grelottant, commencèrent à entrer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Aussi ne put-il retenir un sursaut lorsqu'il releva brusquement la tête (faisant tomber quelques pics de glace de son menton) et vit que les bancs étaient remplis. Instinctivement, il chercha Hermione du regard, et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle avait retrouvé une apparence à peu près normale, c'est-à-dire qu'elle disparaissait sous ses vêtements et non plus sous une couche de maquillage. Il remarqua toutefois un certain dédain tout à fait déplacé dans la façon dont elle le fixait (ce qui était déjà terriblement déplacé et mériterait bien une petite fess... ah non c'est vrai non !) et, se rendant compte que ce regard était certainement destiné à son allure générale, il se lança silencieusement un sort de réchauffement en même temps qu'il se levait, dans le but de faire fondre le givre qui le recouvrait en partie. Il s'avança ensuite au bord de son estrade et réprima une quinte de toux (qui menaça de réveiller sa récente crise de la quarantaine approchante) avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous exécuté le travail que je vous ai donné, à savoir un exposé de trois parchemins sur la potion d'hier, sans quoi je me verrai obligé de recourir à des sanctions sévères... »

En balayant la salle d'un regard noir dans l'intention de créer une atmosphère dramatique, il prit Hermione en flagrant délit d'« imitation grimaçante de professeur hargneux » et toussota, vexé, faisant du coup retomber la pression exercée sur les élèves, qui haussèrent des sourcils curieux, mais il ne dit rien. Il se détourna et fit un geste de la main : des dizaines de parchemins s'élevèrent des sacs des élèves et vinrent se poser sur son bureau. Il prit une seconde pour se redonner une contenance avant de poursuivre.

« Nous traiterons aujourd'hui d'une nouvelle potion... »

Il vit du coin de l'oeil une main jaillir dans l'air, devina en une microseconde qui se trouvait au bout et se tourna lentement, dans un long soupir.

« ... à savoir le philtre régénérateur à la mandragore, quoi, Granger ? »

« Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais n'étions-nous pas censés commencer le cours sur la potion de réchauffement ? »

Severus se retint de hausser un sourcil et essaya de réfléchir le plus vite possible, confus. Il se souvint qu'elle avait effectivement raison, mais aussi qu'il ne voulait plus _jamais_ entendre parler de cette potion dans cette classe. Rien que voir les sourires mesquins de ses Serpentards au souvenir du spectacle ridicule de la Gryffondor la veille le rendait malade, le ramenant lui-même à cette scène qu'il préfèrerait oublier. Les trois secondes qu'il mit à se faire cette réflexion permirent à Hermione de pousser un léger soupir d'impatience, ce qui eut pour effet d'assécher encore un peu plus le ton avec lequel il lui répondit.

« Les devoirs que vous êtes censés m'avoir rendu suffiront amplement une fois que j'y aurai apporté les dizaines de corrections auxquelles je m'attends ! Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas d'autre réclamation, Miss Granger, peut-être me laisserez-vous commencer mon cours en paix ! »

Il la vit avec surprise baisser prestement la main et se recroqueviller sur sa chaise, l'air penaud. Elle murmura un « excusez-moi » et sortit sa plume. Une bouffée d'orgueil envahit Severus, qui fut satisfait de voir que les choses étaient vraiment revenues à la normale et que Hermione Granger était de nouveau tout aussi écrasable que n'importe lequel des autres insectes... jeunes imbéci... gens qui composaient sa classe. Il reprit, ignorant les chuchotements de plus en plus nombreux de la part des Serpentards, certainement à l'égard de Hermione.

« Le philtre régénérateur à la mandragore, _donc,_ est un puissant remède permettant de ramener à la vie des personnes ayant été pétrifiées. La majorité d'entre vous se souvient certainement des évènements tragiques survenus il y a quelques années à Poudlard, où des élèves s'étaient fait attaqués par un Basilic. Ce fut grâce au philtre qu'on me chargea de concocter qu'ils purent être sauvés. »

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il ne trouvait rien de tragique dans ces évènements passés mais laissait également transparaître sa fierté d'avoir été un élément indispensable à ce moment-là. Toutefois, la classe ne sembla pas vraiment prendre en compte cet état de fait, et c'est d'un ton rabougri qu'il poursuivit.

« L'ingrédient principale du philtre est la mandragore, comme vous vous en seriez douté _j'espère_. La mandragore doit être arrivée à... »

Il remarqua un début d'agitation et fit une pause qui fit immédiatement retomber le silence.

« ...à maturation. Vous avez tous étudié la composition de cette plante en seconde année, je ne perdrai donc pas de temps dessus. »

Les chuchotements ayant repris alors qu'il parlait, il y prêta cette fois attention en se dirigeant vers le tableau.

_« Alors Granger, pas de racolage aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'es indisposée ? »_

Parkinson. Adorable enfant. Qu'elle la remette à sa place, puisque lui n'avait pu le faire.

_« Si tu veux je peux te filer l'adresse de quelques auberges de passe, Granger. »_

Malfoy. Petit ange blond. Toujours le mot qu'il faut... Severus était intérieurement hilare.

_« Oh mais je suis sûre que tu les connais toutes, Malfoy ! »_

Granger. Chère... minute ! Severus se retourna et vit Draco Malfoy pointer sa baguette sur Hermione, l'air furieux, alors que celle-ci, un petit sourire aux lèvres, commençait à lever la sienne.

« Granger, retenue ! Cela vous apprendra à perturber mon cours et vos camarades ! »

« Mais, monsieur ! »

« Et dix points retirés à Gryffondor ! Quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Elle baissa sa baguette. En l'espace d'une seconde, Draco et elles avaient échangé leurs expressions. Elle croisa les bras et grommela un « non. »

« Bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons continuer... »

Jubilant, Severus se retourna vers le tableau pour y afficher d'un coup de baguette le plan du cours qu'il allait faire. Il était plus que satisfait d'avoir pu une nouvelle fois punir injustement l'élève qui était en passe de dépasser Londubat et Potter dans le top trois de ceux qu'il exécrait le plus. Mais ce qu'il ignorait en se tournant vers la classe pour faire son cours et en apercevant la grimace boudeuse de Hermione, c'est que d'eux deux, ce n'était pas lui qui en ce moment-même souriait le plus largement, à l'intérieur...

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

(1) L'autre nom (plus connu) du unau est le paresseux, c'est le mammifère le plus mollasson qui existe sur cette Terre, ça vous endort rien que de le regarder! lol! Je n'ai pas mis « paresseux » car ça n'aurait pas donné le même sens.

o§o

_**Le dernier paragraphe est un peu bâclé désolé, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir. Je préfère ne rien vous promettre quant au délai de publication du prochain chapitre, lol ! Mais j'espère que ce sera dans moins d'un an cette fois ! Je me laisse quelques mois tout de même, disons... arf non pas de délai j'ai dit !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'avant... et que vous me laisserez tout plein de reviews, hihi ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire après chargement donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler les éventuels problèmes de mise en page ou de lettres qui manquent.**_

_**A bientôt j'espère, même si ce ne sera pas forcément sur cette fic.**_

_**Biz**_

_**Siryanne**_

_**PS : comme je le disais au début, je pense que je vais devoir changer le titre, il n'y aura sûrement que 6 ou 7 leçons. Et oui, j'ai pas bien géré, je n'ai pas pu suivre le plan que je m'étais donné.**_


	7. Leçon numéro 5 : Appâter

_Raaaa et puis zut, j'essaie de m'y remettre pendant le mois qui me reste! (pas à vivre hein, avant mon départ en Australie, lol!) J'ai relu ce chapitre et puis une suite est venue, enfin, après tout ce temps. Mais c'est pas très amusant, désolée, j'essairai de me rattraper humoristiquement plus tard ;) (j'ai repris au niveau du passage de balai, vous verrez c'est là qu'il n'y a plus de jeux de mots foireux! lol)_

_Merci à celles et ceux (celui? mdr) qui me suivent depuis le lointain commencement de cette fic XD , et bienvenue aux nouveaux!_

* * *

Disclaimer : Personnages, lieux et univers originellement à JK Rowling. Qu'elle me pardonne ce que j'en fais...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Leçon n°5 : Appâter le sujet **

La retenue de Hermione ne devait avoir lieu que deux jours plus tard, elle avait donc tout le temps de préparer la leçon n°5, qui allait enfin pouvoir lui permettre d'entrer vraiment dans le... sujet des choses, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Le sourire qui avait grandi en elle pendant la fin de cours s'épanouissait maintenant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs les bras chargés de livres. Mille pages en moyenne. Une petite distraction pour le week-end.

Au niveau des cuisines, elle croisa Dobby et Winky, l'air un peu dépité, et la dernière semblant avoir quelque mal à marcher dans des bottes qui produisaient un étrange bruit métallique en touchant le sol.

« Winky sououououffre ! »

« Bien fait pour elle ! Dobby avait bien dit des bottes en cuivre ! Mais Winky était pressée et a pris la première chose en ferraille qui passait dans le bureau du vilain concierge ! Des bottes cloutées sur les deux faces ! Winky n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Dobby ira pêcher des sardines tout seul la prochaine fois ! »

« Bouhouhou ! »

Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention à ce dialogue insensé, trop pressée de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor. Une fois qu'elle y fut parvenue, elle grimpa au dortoir en évitant les regards de plus en plus suspicieux de Lavande et Parvati, ferma bien la porte derrière elle, posa les quinze kilos de livres qu'elle transportait sur son bureau, sortit le précieux cahier de sous le matelas (toute fantastique et brillante sorcière était-elle, elle ne se souvenait pas toujours qu'il y avait des moyens bien plus efficaces de cacher un objet que les méthodes moldues) et enfin s'assit sur le lit en refermant les rideaux sur celui-ci. Elle fit apparaître une plume dont l'encre ne s'épuise jamais et commença à écrire.

_Leçon n°5 : Appâter le sujet_

_Après cette remise en confiance, il est absolument obligatoire de continuer à adopter un comportement habituel, voire un peu craintif, afin que le S. ne se doute vraiment de rien et pense que les choses sont définitivement revenues à la normale._

_Pour la retenue brillamment obtenue, le port d'une tenue __**discrètement**__ aguichante sera un choix judicieux. Ainsi on pourra veiller à faire apparaître, sous une robe de sorcier négligemment entrouverte, une jupe d'école légèrement raccourcie et un chemisier une taille trop juste. Ne pas hésiter à laisser deviner une bretelle de soutien-gorge (noir, évidemment) en découvrant un peu l'épaule._

_Au début, il est conseillé de laisser la retenue se dérouler normalement. « L'appâtage » devra se faire petit à petit par le dialogue (HUMILITE CONSTANTE ! Hum…) et non par l'attitude, qui risquerait de replonger le S. dans le fiasco (jubilatoire) de la leçon n°3._

Hermione reposa sa plume, hésitante. Elle ne trouvait plus qu'écrire était nécessaire. Ça l'avait amusée au début, et aidée à s'organiser, mais maintenant les idées germaient dans sa tête, affluaient par vagues successives, se développaient. Elle referma le cahier. Elle le rouvrirait pour la leçon 6. Elle avait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle en ferait. Mais pour l'instant...

« Rien ne vaut le feeling. »

o§o

Le soir venu, après une journée de cours psychologiquement harassante et un dîner gustativement aberrant, Severus fut soulagé de retrouver l'austère noirceur de ses quartiers privés. L'endroit était propice à toutes sortes de rêveries d'une autre vie, quelque part loin d'ici, dans un lieu isolé, désert même, où le froid règnerait et le soleil ne brillerait que tous les 29 février. Un endroit où le seul bruit ambiant serait celui des croassements macabres des corbeaux et le sifflement du vent violent qui s'engouffreraient sous les tuiles de son manoir, faisant s'envoler certaines d'entre elles et obligeant Severus à réparer ça le lendemain sous une pluie battante et glaciale, ce qui ne le gênerait pas et l'enchanterait même car ce serait bien tout ce qu'il aurait à faire de la journée, libéré des contraintes de l'enseignement.

Tout à ce songe paradisiaque, Severus se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil, relaxé, profitant d'un instant de paix intérieure… paix de courte durée car ce fut à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte de la salle d'à côté, à savoir son bureau.

Grommelant dans sa barbe fictive (il avait tout essayé : sort, potion, colle, prélèvement discret sur Rubéus Hagrid, rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à garder un poil au menton !) , il ouvrit à la volée la porte séparant les deux pièces, puis en fit de même avec celle donnant du bureau au couloir.

Là, l'air de celle qui n'aimait pas qu'on la fasse attendre, se tenait Hermione.

Après cette journée de cours, il l'avait presque oubliée. Presque. Car il se demandait si, un instant plus tôt, la gargouille qu'il avait imaginée moisissant et gelant tout en haut de la plus haute tour de son manoir rêvé n'avait pas un étrange air de ressemblance avec elle…

« Ah, Miss Granger. Vous êtes en avance… Moins deux points… »

Elle regarda sa montre et alla pour répliquer (elle était en fait pile à l'heure) mais elle sembla dissuadée par son regard acéré et, la tête basse, elle entra.

C'était peut-être la centième fois qu'il faisait le coup à un élève cette année, mais c'était toujours aussi drôle !

Tout à sa petite blague qui ne faisait rire que lui, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Hermione était allée s'installer dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, l'air d'attendre son café plutôt qu'une corvée. S'en avisant, il lui lança un regard digne de ses plus grandes colères contre la Terreur des Chaudrons (il n'osait même plus formuler intérieurement le nom de Neville, de peur que la poisse arrive d'elle-même) et, bien qu'il eut l'impression un court instant qu'elle avait commencé à sourire, elle prit un air confus et se releva prestement, époussetant nerveusement sa jupe. (Est-ce que la nouvelle collection de cette année arrivait au-dessus du genou ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus… Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir mat… hum !)

Il passa à côté d'elle en lui faisant un signe du doigt.

« Granger, assise ! »

Elle s'exécuta avec un grommellement et il alla prendre place en face d'elle de l'autre côté du bureau. Il la dévisagea un moment, cherchant une éventuelle trace du retour de Bonnie Birkin, mais tout semblait être ordinaire : les yeux vides, les cheveux hirsutes et la bouche bien trop fine (ô apparence traîtresse qui ne laissait présager de son insupportable grandeur réelle !) . Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et ses postillons atteignirent presque Hermione quand il parla soudain.

« Bien, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, Miss Granger ? »

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête et répondit d'une petite voix qui ne cachait cependant pas son habituel ton de récitation.

« Oui, Professeur Rogue. Inattention, chahut et insubordination à professeur. Je m'en excuse. »

S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Enfin si on excluait le parchemin qu'il avait froissé et le bocal qu'il avait renversé. Ainsi que son expression abasourdie… Il s'était attendu à plus de rébellion.

« Euh… eh bien oui. Bon, alors, vous allez, euh… »

Pris de court, il regarda discrètement tout autour de lui, cherchant n'importe quoi à lui faire faire.

« Passer le balai, tiens ! »

Si elle ne fut pas surprise, elle le feignit parfaitement. Elle le dévisagea, un peu déconcertée, puis plia de nouveau devant son regard sans concession, et se dirigea vers le balai qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se mit à la tâche un peu lentement, et il ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer. La pièce avait été nettoyée de fond en comble par les Elfes de Maison le matin même, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'appliquer son perfectionnisme à quelque chose d'utile pour une fois. C'est qu'il avait les sinus fragiles dernièrement... Encore un contre-coup d'une éclaboussure de potion de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Approcher-Le-Chaudron ça...

Il s'attela à la correction de copies de 1ère année, ne pouvant se laisser aller à rêvasser devant une élève. Tout se déroula le plus ordinairement du monde, si bien qu'il finit par se convaincre que tout était vraiment revenu à la normale et qu'il en oublia presque sa présence, avec juste le « frot frot » du balai raisonnant en bruit de fond pour lui rappeler.

Après quelques minutes cependant :

« Professeur Rogue? »

« Lui-même... » soupira-t-il.

« Je crois que j'ai fini. »

Severus venait de finir de corriger la copie d'un Poufsouffle qui avait tout juste à son contrôle, aussi se trouvait-il dans un état proche de la contemplation béative et faillit-il permettre à Hermione de disposer. Mais il se reprit en trouvant une faute d'orthographe salvatrice qui lui permit d'ôter trois points au barême.

« Vous croyez? Vous êtes donc capables de m'énoncer toutes les propriétés des plantes les moins couramment utilisées en Potions mais pas de déterminer si vous avez bien accompli un travail de ménage, Miss Granger? Votre formation n'est pas si accomplie que cela... »

« Excusez-moi de ne pas considérer les tâches ménagères comme un élément inhérent à... »

« Suffit, Granger! » la coupa-t-il, et en levant la tête il constata qu'elle baissait la sienne.

Mais il remarqua aussi qu'elle était étrangement débraillée.Sa robe comme l'épaule de sa chemise pendaient sur son avant-bras, elle était encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude et ses chaussettes n'étaient pas au même niveau. Avait-elle lavé le sol en prime?Il n'avait pas fait attention. En tout cas cette tenue commençait à faire travailler la partie perverse de son esprit récemment refoulée, aussi chassa-t-il les idées qui germaient en les remplaçant par les images de l'autre jour. Il n'eut du fait aucun mal à brailler :

« Tenue, Miss Granger! »

Elle rougit et rajusta ses vêtements.

« Excusez-moi, c'est que je mets toujours beaucoup de coeur à l'ouvrage dans tout ce que je fais alors... »

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir que vous ayez finie à moitié nue lors d'un devoir pour autant! »

Elle plissa les yeux et serra les lèvres, retenant manifestement une remarque. Il soutint son regard et elle finit par céder. Elle alla ranger le balai et quand elle se retourna, il crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose du genre « Vous aimeriez... »

« Je vous demande pardon Granger? »

Elle se racla la gorge et répondit en gardant le dos tourné, prenant son temps pour placer le balai dans le débarras.

« J'ai dit : alors qu'est-ce que je fais? »

Le mensonge était convaincant, il passa. Severus se mit une baffe mentale : il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des idées, le dossier du cahier était clos, un point c'est tout. _Pense aux boutons, et aux bottes en caoutchouc... Ah ça va mieux!_

« Y'a-t-il une éponge devant vous? »

« Non. »

« Des chiffons? »

« Non plus. »

« Une brosse à dents? »

Elle soupira un non, sentant certainement venir le coup. Qu'il asséna avec jubilation.

« Eh bien vous allez pouvoir faire preuve de tout votre zèle en récurant tous les bocaux à la main. »

Il eut la galanterie de lui faire apparaître un seau plein d'eau savonneuse.

o§o

Hermione frottait maintenant depuis un quart d'heure. Ses ongles étaient déjà noirs, ses doigts rougis, et ses nerfs à vif!

Elle avait compris tout de suite que son plan ne ferait pas effet facilement. Rogue semblait s'être hermétisé à toute approche ou allusion. Pas si confiant que ça finalement...

Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir. Pas facile de séduire quand ses mains n'avaient rien à envier à celles d'un troll...

Mais l'illumination vint finalement de sa pénitence. Alors qu'elle récurait sa troisième rangée de bocaux vides, elle en attrappa un qui ne l'était pas. Au fond, dans un reste de conservateur gluant, subsistait un morceau d'une plante connue mais très rare qui servait à la préparation de potions très élaborées.

« Waow, de l'Aconit! » murmura-t-elle, mais le plus intelligiblement possible. (1)

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore? _Vous vous êtes cassé un ongle? »

« Non, j'admirais juste votre Aconit. » dit-elle à voix haute.

« Aconit? »

Elle entendit la chaise crisser sur le sol et quand elle se retourna il était déjà derrière elle, saisissant le bocal. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent mais la seule réaction de Severus fut de froncer les sourcils en examinant la plante, puis d'aller la remettre sur une autre étagère. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ne tourne pas rond en ce moment pour avoir oublié un ingrédient de cette importance. Très bien elle alait profiter de sa faiblesse!

« Est-ce que vous vous en servez pour des potions? »

Il s'était déjà rassit et ne prit pas la peine de lever le nez de ses copies.

« Non, Miss Granger, c'est purement décoratif, vous ne voyez pas? »

« Oh, soupira-t-elle, excusez-moi pour cette question stupide, je voulais juste dire : vous savez faire la potion Tue-Loup alors? »

Cette fois il la regarda, et elle se réjouit de voir qu'elle l'avait encore une fois impressionné par ses connaissances, mais beaucoup moins de déceler un air piqué.

« Evidemment! Pour qui me prenez-vous? »

_Un sale pervers imbus de sa triste personne détestée de tous. _Hum, toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire.

« Un Maître des Potions talentueux. Mais je mesure encore plus maintenant l'étendue de votre savoir. »

Elle avait dit ceci sur un ton rêveur, fixant l'étagère à ingrédients et non lui, car elle savait que la flatterie adorative ne ferait que le braquer et qu'il n'y croirait pas.

Il ne répondit rien, aussi sut-elle que ça avait marché. Elle poussa la chance :

« Peut-être... enfin je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous... mais je... »

« Peut-être que quoi? » Ton impatient, mais elle y distingua l'intérêt.

« Hum! Peut-être que vous pourriez m'apprendre? »

Il la regarda avec stupéfaction. Mais une stupéfaction moqueuse. Tant pis, elle était prête à subir.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser, de une, que vous auriez droit à des cours particuliers, de deux, que vous avez les capacités d'apprendre une potion aussi complexe? »

Bon, ça n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. Qu'il était manipulable, finalement!

« Eh bien modestie mise à part, je pense être la meilleure élève que vous ayez eu depuis des années, et quel intérêt à posséder un tel art si on ne le fait pas partager? »

« Vous êtes bien présomptueuse... »

« Non, je sais ce que je vaux. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Merlin elle était allée trop loin, il allait la comparer à Harry et lui dire de déguerpir!

« Vraiment? Vous pensez qu'obtenir régulièrement des Optimal lors de contrôles de niveau _collège_ suffit à maîtriser les subtilités de potions requiérant des années d'études supérieures? »

Ce fut à elle de hausser un sourcil. Il marchait! Non, il courrait dedans! Elle pencha légèrement la tête et répondit sue le ton le plus naturel possible.

« Eh bien, avec mes solides bases et un bon professeur, oui. »

« Soit, admettons. (Il fallut à Hermione tout son pouvoir de concentration pour ne pas ricaner devant cet air suffisant.) Et vous allez certainement pouvoir m'illuminer sur la question de pourquoi je gaspillerai mon temps à vous faire profiter de mes connaissances? »

Sûre d'elle.

« Non, ça c'est vous qui allez me le dire... »

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence, pendant laquelle il la scruta intensément. Heureusement elle savait mieux fermer son esprit qu'Harry. Elle commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas un peu trop crû en sa bonne étoile. Mais il rebaissa alors les yeux sur son bureau et annonça :

« Demain , 21 h. Finissez l'étagère et fichez le camp! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire angélique qu'il ne put voir, le remercia humblement, se retourna vers les bocaux, racla encore pendant une demi-heure, mais avec bonne humeur, et s'en fut avec un timide « Bonne soirée Professeur, à demain. »

Tout le long, elle avait senti son regard derrière elle...

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) Aussi connu sous le nom de Napel. On va dire qu'elle ne sait pas pour le potion Tue-Loup qu'il faisait à Lupin. C'est pas comem si cette fic n'était pas à dix mille lieux du déroulement des livres, lol!

* * *

_Vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi Severus a accepté aussi facilement. Rien de fabuleux hein, ce sera juste pour me justifier de recourir à la facilité! Mdr!_

_Je ne vous promets évidemment rien quant au délai, j'ai la fin du chapitre mais pas tout ce qui va avant..._

_J'espère donc que ça arrivera avant le 8 septembre, sinon il faudra attendre au moins juillet 2008. Mes plus plates excuses par avance._

_Et encore merci!_


	8. Leçon numéro 6 : Piéger

_Me voilà revenue d'Australie deux mois plus tôt que prévu, et bonne nouvelle (enfin pour moi au moins lol) , l'inspiration pour cette fic m'attendait à la maison, quel soulagement! Je ne promets pas que les deux ou trois chapitres qui restent arriveront tout de suite, mais ça devrait s'enchaîner assez vite normalement.  
C'est incroyable comme j'ai pu changer de style, d'écriture, d'orientation dans cette fic! Je pense que je la réécrirai complètement quand elle sera enfin finie.  
Ce chapitre n'est pas très amusant, je suis déçue de ce côté là, mais je suis tellement contente d'avoir un plan que c'est pas grave! :-D J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même cette suite. Merci d'être encore là. ;-)_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 7 :**** Leçon n°6 : Refermer le piège sur le sujet **

_Le lendemain, vers 23h._

« Votre inaptitude n'a d'égale que votre étourderie, Granger ! °_exaspéré°_

-Je n'ai fait que suivre vos instructions à la lettre ! °_indignée°_

-Si c'était le cas, l'odeur qui parviendrait à mes narines en cet instant ne me rappellerait pas les poubelles d'un quartier Moldu ! °_acerbe°_

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Cette potion sent l'hibiscus, comme prévu ! °_outrée°_

-L'hibiscus pourri, en effet ! °_moqueur°_

-Je crois qu'il y a trop de place dans votre nez, trop d'odeurs se mélangent, vous confondez tout… °_basse, très basse…°_

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?! Et ramassez cette louche tout de suite, pendant que je retire la TOTALITE des points de Gryffondor ! _furax_

-J'ose parce que J'EN AI MARRE !! °_au bord de la crise de nerfs°_ Vous me harcelez depuis deux heures à propos de tout et rien alors que je sais pertinemment que je fais tout parfaitement ! »

Il était vrai que depuis le début de ce cours de préparation de la potion Tue-Loup, Severus s'était fait un malin plaisir de critiquer les moindres faits et gestes d'Hermione. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il avait lu dans son jeu la veille, ou du moins avait-il espéré que c'était un jeu, car l'envie lui avait repris de se remettre en liste dans la course à celui qui ferait craquer l'autre en premier. Et il semblait bien parti. Il avait accepté cette parodie de leçon particulière (même du haut de ses remarquables capacités, comment pouvait-elle être assez présomptueuse pour espérer réussir une telle potion ?) uniquement pour pouvoir l'exaspérer à loisirs. A sa grande surprise cependant, elle avait exécuté tout le travail sans une seule infime erreur, ce qui l'avait obligé à saboter sa potion dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Cette fille était prodigieuse… Ce qui rendait encore plus jubilatoire le fait de l'enrager ! Il ne doutait plus que le petit jeu de Hermione n'avait jamais été de le séduire mais bien de se payer sa tête, et il le lui faisait payer tout court.

« -Puisque vous êtes si sûre de vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez requis des leçons de ma part, Miss Parfaite ! °_sournois°_

-RAAAAA ça suffit ! Vous êtes imbuvable, je n'en supporterai pas plus ! » °_mode Miss Parfaite contrariée°_

Hermione se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de sortie mais Severus bloqua celle-ci d'un sort avant qu'elle l'ait atteint. Hermione s'escrima quelques secondes sur la poignée avant de se retourner dans un mouvement rageur.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir séquestrée !

-Officiellement vous êtes en retenue, il me semble par conséquent avoir ce droit…

-J'avertirai le Professeur Dumbledore à la première heure demain !

-Oh, vraiment ? Faudra-t-il pour me justifier que je lui parle de votre attitude de ces dernières semaines ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'arrêta dans son élan et la referma, l'air furibond. Ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Le plan ne marchait pas du tout ! Elle était censée l'impressionner et la jouer admirative, au lieu de ça elle se ridiculisait et l'insultait ! En plus de ça il avait tenu promesse : il venait de laisser bien en évidence sur le bureau une note pour retirer 3156 points à Gryffondor pour outrage à professeur… Même le fait de faire les devoirs de tous ses camarades des sept promotions jusqu'à la fin de l'année ne rattraperaient pas ça à leurs yeux… Et comment se rattraper à ceux de Rogue maintenant ? Foutue fierté ! Repartir dans le registre de la faiblesse ne fonctionnerait sûrement pas une autre fois, mais il ne lui restait que ça. Elle soupira théâtralement et baissa la tête.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. Pour ce que je viens de dire, et pour mon comportement.

-Oh mais je suis sûr de votre sincérité…

-J'ai été ridicule – _poursuivit-elle en ignorant son sarcasme_ – et je ne peux que vous demander d'oublier mes différentes insubordinations. Je ne veux pas que mes camarades pâtissent de mon idiotie.

-C'est à mon tour de m'excuser, Miss Granger : la seconde place actuelle de Serpentard dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons me rend complètement hermétique à votre plaidoirie… - _minauda-t-il avec un affreux sourire._

-Alors que puis-je faire ? Je ferais n'importe quoi… »

Il ignora délibérément les implications de cette dernière phrase, pas bien sûr de toute façon qu'elle ait assez peu d'estime d'elle-même pour sous-entendre quoique ce soit d'immoral, et fit un geste vague vers le milieu de la salle.

« Commencez par ranger tout ce désordre que vous avez mis. Mais n'espérez pas récupérer le moindre point, considérez juste qu'ainsi vous n'aurez pas plus d'ennuis. Ensuite, si votre petite crise d'adolescence est passée, nous nous remettrons au travail. A moins bien sûr que vous ne puissiez vraiment plus supporter les cours bénévoles d'un imbuvable professeur ?»

Elle commença par lui adresser un regard agacé, puis radoucit son expression et alla ramasser sa louche, qu'elle avait envoyé voler contre un mur quelques instants plus tôt. A l'aide d'un vieux chiffon sale elle nettoya les traces de divers ingrédients tombés à terre dans le fracas de sa tentative de sortie, puis elle se réinstalla aux côtés du chaudron bouillonnant (qui sentait bien l'hibiscus pourri, à la réflexion, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer) et attendit avec un air assagi.

« Bien, vous voilà dans de meilleures dispositions, on dirait. Avez-vous réfléchi à comment rattraper ce désastre ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de la potion.

« Ah, eh bien, mon problème est que je ne vois pas où j'ai fauté…

-C'est là qu'on reconnaît une débutante…

-Certainement. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous demander votre avis, dans ce cas. °_piquée°_

-Une débutante qui recourt à la facilité… »

Elle inspira profondément et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était toujours près de son bureau et l'expression sur son visage était des plus hautaines qu'il soit. Elle fit un sourire forcé, les maxillaires contractées.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'éclairer sur la solution difficile, _Monsieur_ ?

-Recommencez !

-Mais ça va prendre des heures…

-Je vous croyais prête à tout ? Une nuit blanche ne me semble pas bien cher payé pour votre insubordination. Evidemment, le fait de la passer aux côtés d'une imbuvable personne telle que moi ajoute au poids de la pénitence, j'imagine bien…

-A vrai dire, même si je ne suis pas censée dire ça… ça en enlève plutôt… »

Même ses yeux de biche ne lui feraient pas boire ça, mais il fallait tout essayer. Il la regarda avec un air d'abord circonspect, puis las.

« A vrai dire, vous me fatiguez, Miss Granger. Je commence à me lasser de vos changements d'humeur. Une seconde vous me honnissez, la suivante vous m'idolâtrez. Faîtes votre choix mais par pitié faites-le vite, que je puisse moi-même choisir entre vous détester ou simplement vous mépriser. _Même si je ne suis pas censé dire ça_… »

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'admirer le Maître et de détester l'homme ?

-Le fait que vous n'avez pas à me considérer comme un homme, Miss Granger, mais seulement comme votre professeur ! Ce que vous avez manifestement eu du mal à faire ces derniers temps…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

-Bien évidemment. Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Mettons cela sur le compte de ma folie paranoïaque ! – _il quitta soudain son emplacement au bureau pour se rapprocher du chaudron_ – Ou bien peut-être de ma perversité, qu'en dîtes-vous ? – _ses gestes se faisaient amples pour mettre en emphase ses paroles. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait définitivement perdu le contrôle de la situation._ – Ou alors, peut-être qu'en l'espace de ces quelques jours j'ai pris confiance en mon apparence physique… quels étaient les mots déjà ? Ah oui, négligée et que certains qualifieraient d'affreuse, et que j'ai donc appris à me trouver – _deux mètres d'elle…_ – 'foutrement' – _un mètre…_ – sexy… Et que j'imagine des choses de la part d'une de mes élèves portée sur la plume. » finit-il en lui prenant le menton dans une main pour lui faire relever un visage rouge pivoine.

Elle aurait encore pu rattraper le coup si ce geste avait été un prémisse à un baiser langoureux, passionné, rageur, timide ou n'importe quoi qui ressemblerait à un fichu baiser ! Mais il restait juste là, à la regarder avec haine et mépris (il n'avait pas encore choisi apparemment) , à la toiser de toute sa hauteur, maintenant son menton pour la forcer à affronter son idiotie. Elle était rouge de honte mais aussi de colère d'avoir ainsi tout rater.

« Ce petit jeu a trop duré, Miss Granger, je n'ai plus l'âge pour ces enfantillages. »

Il la relâcha d'un geste sec et fit disparaître la potion sabotée d'un autre.

« Disposez ! Et tâchez de reprendre vos esprits, vous vous êtes rendue assez ridicule comme cela. »

Elle garda la tête baissée mais ne bougea pas. Ce qui la frustrait terriblement était qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi attirant que dans cette attitude de rejet où elle était sûre d'avoir décelé une pointe de déception, maintenant que toutes les cartes étaient sur la table et qu'il était évident que cette histoire ne mènerait à rien. Mais _toutes_ les cartes, vraiment ?

« Ridicule, peut-être, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever le fait de vous avoir fait espérer.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez réellement crû en votre charme, je l'ai vu. Vous ne pouvez pas faire passer cela pour un tort que je vous aurais causé, au contraire.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous osiez avoir une telle discussion avec moi ! Sortez d'ici avant que je demande la création d'un barème négatif !

-Et j'ai toujours été sincère, même s'il y a eu des dérives. C'est uniquement là que je me suis ridiculisée, quand la jalousie m'a fait pousser le jeu dans la plaisanterie. Mais j'ai été jalouse, et ça, ça ne signifie pas rien ! Ça veut dire que je ne me suis pas fichue de _vous_ !

-Vous êtes une bonne sorcière, je l'admets Granger, dommage que cela ne fasse pas de vous une bonne comédienne !

-Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous me croyez ? Vous avez _lu_ ce que je pensais !

-Foutaises ! Escroquerie ! »

Elle se retint de ne pas rire amèrement à ce mot. Ça avait été vraiment important pour lui, finalement.

Severus quant à lui ne savait plus trop ce qui le faisait agir. Elle était à la limite de se jeter à ses pieds (position parfaite pour réaliser le fantasme qu'il avait en tête depuis… hum !) et lui la repoussait encore et encore, alors qu'il avait attendu ça depuis la découverte du cahier. Mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Sa fierté n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, il était bien prêt à l'envoyer jusque sur les terres des Géants pour une partie de jambe en l'air, mais il sentait encore le coup fourré, sans mauvais jeu de mots…

« Laissez-moi vous prouver que non !

-DIS-PO-SEZ !

-S'il-vous-plaît… °_plaintive°_

-Etes-vous une catin, Miss Granger ? °_très froid°_

-Euh… non… mais… °_choquée°_

-Dans ce cas je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous savez très bien jouer ça au moins ! Maintenant sortez avant de perdre votre dernière once d'honneur !

-Vous êtes infâme !

-Mettez ça sur le compte de "_mon passé malheureux et dissimulé"_.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas la moindre chance ?

-La moindre chance de quoi, Granger ? Séduire votre professeur ? – _il applaudit vivement des deux mains_ – Bravo, bravo, moi qui vous croyait immorale, me voilà rassuré ! »

Ce fut le tour d'Hermione de se rapprocher à grands pas et de se planter devant lui.

« La chance de séduire l'homme imbuvable que je déteste, en oubliant le Maître des Potions que j'admire et qui lui serait au-dessus de ça. Ne me faîtes pas croire que le professeur a le dessus sur l'homme, je ne mordrai pas. Ou juste si vous demandez gentiment… »

Il resta sans voix devant tant d'assurance. Il ne mit que deux ou trois secondes à reprendre contenance et à se préparer à répliquer, mais cela laissa le temps à Hermione de se jeter à son cou et planter ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui le laissa une nouvelle fois sans réaction. Quant elle s'écarta, il se rendit compte à ses joues écarlates et ses yeux écarquillés qu'elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il prit le temps d'assimiler la situation, la regardant les yeux légèrement plissés et se léchant les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte, puis envoya aux antipodes ses hésitations, craintes de l'humiliation et sens moral (qui frisait de toute façon le zéro) pour l'enlacer presque brutalement et aller requérir un nouveau baiser. Son empressement fit qu'il faillit lui briser une côte et la faire tomber à la renverse, mais elle subit sans rien dire, et leurs lèvres puis leurs langues se trouvèrent vite.

Alors qu'il l'entraînait vers l'arrière-salle, avec pour seul son environnant celui de leurs baisers, qui rappelait un peu un bruit de ventouse, et de leurs gémissements/grognements impatients, un cahier s'échappa de la poche ample de la blouse d'Hermione sans que l'un ou l'autre ne le remarque. Il tomba au sol et s'ouvrit sur une page où il avait été inscrit à la va-vite :

_Leçon n°6 : Refermer le piège sur le sujet_

_Laisser le S. venir doucement à vous, à son rythme, et une fois qu'il est ferré, usez de tous les moyens imaginables pour le contenir dans vos filets : humilité, admiration, séduction passive seront vos maîtres mots. La confrontation est à éviter mais le cas échéant, il est possible d'en tirer parti en faisant semblant de perdre. Si rien ne marche, improvisez et scellez le piège par un baiser chaste puis langoureux, dans l'état d'attente où se trouve le S. ce devrait être infaillible, et préparez-vous à la  
__dégustation…_

A suivre...

* * *

_Voila, voila, je me présente à votre jugement impitoyable fidèles lecteurs, en assumant complètement la médiocroté de cette fic que j'aime quand même lol! Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais je sais déjà ce que je veux en faire et j'annonce qu'il devrait être plus drôle ;) A bientôt! (bon peut-être pas très bientôt hein mais avant fin mai je pense)_


	9. Leçon numéro 7 : Déguster

_**J'écris pour vous dire que j'arrête la fic et... NAN je plaisante!**_

_**Ouiiiiii je suis enfin arrivée à écrire la suite!! J'en suis toute excitée! Lol! Bon par contre je vous avoue que le lemon, ce n'est plus du tout mon truc, ça ne vient plus aussi facilement qu'à une époque, donc ne vous attendez pas à du grandiose :-p Surtout qu'en plus je préfère rester très sage par crainte de me faire supprimer cette fic. Tant d'années (et oui, 4 ans déjà!) passées dessus et tant de reviews, ce serait dommage quand même...**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour votre patience!**_

_**Oh et est-il encore besoin de préciser combien Severus (quoique...) et surtout Hermione sont OOC dans cette fic et particulièrement ce chapitre? ;) On oublie tout à partir du... premier livre? lol**_

* * *

**Comment capturer un S. en 10 leçons**

**Leçon n°7 : Déguster le sujet**

Si Hermione avait pris le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil aux quartiers privés de son professeur de Potions, elle aurait découvert une seule grande pièce très sobre, sans décoration autre que divers 1r prix de concours de potions remportés au cours des vingt dernières années et placardés fièrement aux murs. Le vert et l'argent ne dominaient pas ici : point de tentures au lit qui n'était de toute façon pas à baldaquin, point de rideaux aux deux fenêtres qui fermaient par des volets, trop petites de toute façon pour laisser entrer beaucoup de lumière. L'ambiance était froide mais pas complètement austère.

Mais tout ceci, Hermione ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à embrasser voracement son professeur et à se laisser entraîner vers le lit dans le coin de la pièce qui faisait office de chambre.

Elle y était, enfin, enfin enfin! Enfin...

Enfin pour le moment c'était quand même pas terrible!

En l'espace de trois mètres il était arrivé à lui cogner la hanche dans le coin d'une table (et il avait pris le cri de douleur qu'elle avait poussé pour de l'excitation), à lui marcher sur le pied deux fois, à lui casser le dos en essayant de l'embrasser comme dans un tango (elle ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça...) et à presque lui arracher une poignée de cheveux!

Et avec tout ça... il embrassait mal...

Elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de calmer le jeu. Elle le repoussa doucement... ce qui ne marcha pas, et la força donc à l'éloigner d'elle plus fermement.

-Professeur! Severus... je crois... Enfin peut-être qu'on devrait...

-Tout arrêter parce qu'on fait une erreur? - la coupa-t-il – Je sais mais épargnez-moi ce discours!

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je...

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase car il venait de la soulever du sol et de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Sur le coup cela plut beaucoup à la jeune femme, c'était viril et des plus excitants pour qui était prête à mettre son féminisme au placard l'espace d'une minute, mais malheureusement cela ne dura même pas cette minute : soit elle avait grossi, soit Severus ne cachait effectivement pas les muscles qu'elle avait espéré sans trop y croire car il la reposa presque aussitôt en reprenant son souffle... Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à lui expliquer qu'elle voulait juste qu'ils fassent les choses un peu plus doucement, mais il la poussa alors sur le lit.

Elle s'affala les quatre fers en l'air, consciente qu'il y avait plus sexy comme position, mais cela ne sembla pas perturber Severus qui la rejoint aussitôt, déjà à moitié nu. Elle ne l'avait entendu prononcé aucune formule: est-ce qu'il arrondissait les fins de mois en tant que transformiste? Mais la notion de sort non verbal résonna dans sa tête et elle eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de cela quand elle se retrouva elle-même en sous-vêtements.

Bon, si elle avait voulu lui faire un stip-tease, c'était raté...

Elle lui adressa un léger regard de reproche qu'il ne sembla pas relever puis se laissa aller à contempler son corps. Eh bien, il était... banal. Pas aussi maigre qu'elle l'aurait crû, mais très mince, pas de trace de muscles non plus, aussi pâle que ses mains et son visage le laissaient penser, imberbe. Bon... On ferait avec.

...

Ou pas.

Elle le repoussa plus fermement cette fois et parla assez rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de la couper.

-Non vous avez raison en fait, tout ceci est une grossière erreur! Quoi qu'on en pense ça finira forcément par se savoir et nous aurons des ennuis. Je crois que vous comme moi avons beaucoup trop à perdre juste pour une petite partie de... euh...

La fausse pudeur qu'elle voulut mettre dans la fin de sa phrase pour paraître un peu moins froide la perdit... L'expression de Severus passa de la surprise outragée à l'intense satisfaction lubrique. Il afficha un petit sourire qui se voulait très certainement enjôleur (mais effraya presque Hermione) et il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui susurrer tout en lui mordillant le lobe :

-Je vois, vous voulez jouer à celle qui résiste! Très bonne idée, j'adore... Cela mériterait bien 5 points pour Gryffondor...

Parfait. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se prostituait officiellement pour des bons points...

-Non, _Professeur_ Rogue, je suis sérieuse! Et est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de mâcher mon orei...

Il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, la coupant une énième fois et risquant par là même de réveiller la part sombre de la Miss Je Sais Tout qui n'aimait pas être contrariée qui sommeillait (jamais très profondément) en elle. Il la libéra pour dire d'une voix dont la suavité qui aurait dû la faire fondre l'agaça terriblement:

-Si on doit jouer à ce petit jeu délicieux, je préfère que vous m'appeliez « maître »...

Alors là c'en était trop! A l'époque où elle croyait encore pouvoir être excitée par lui (à savoir quelques minutes auparavant...) , elle avait été prête à mettre de côté toute notion de romantisme pour juste vivre une nuit (ou au moins une heure... demi-heure?) de plaisir torride, sauvage, dénué de tout sentiment avec lui, mais le masochisme n'était pas une corde qu'elle souhaitait ajouter à son arc! Corde qu'elle redoutait maintenant qu'il sorte d'un tiroir pour l'attacher au lit...

Puisqu'il ne laissait pas s'exprimer, elle lui fit juste une moue furieuse et décida de se dégager une bonne fois pour toutes de son étreinte. La première tentative fut un échec qui les entremêla encore plus et fit croire à Severus qu'elle poursuivait dans son idée de jeu pervers.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant, laissez-moi...

Alors qu'elle s'énervait ouvertement, elle tenta de se glisser de côté pour lui échapper et ce faisant, sa main, qui traînait un peu bas sur les draps, entra en contact avec quelque chose de dur qui ne pouvait pas être la cuisse mince mais tendre qu'elle venait d'effleurer.

Quelque chose qui semblait_ bien plus long_ que sa main...

Elle rougit instantanément et leva un regard mêlant le choc et l'embarras sur Severus. Celui-ci souriait toujours d'un air lubrique, mais qu'elle ne trouvait plus si malsain que ça tout d'un coup.

A la réflexion, _peut-être_ qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec...

Elle reprit lentement:

-Laissez-moi... diriger un peu les choses!

Elle les fit basculer d'un coup et se retrouva à califourchon sur le professeur de Potions qui l'avait fait frémir de peur durant ses cinq premières années de scolarité, d'agacement durant la sixième et d'anticipation maintenant. Il la regardait avec un désir qui au-delà de l'exciter, la toucha également. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, et un instant il répondit avec la même délicatesse.

Elle mit fin à leur baiser presque à regret, car elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer avec malice:

-Eh bien, eh bien, je vous trouve bien docile, _Maître_...

Il haussa un sourcil, l'attrapa par la nuque, et l'embrassa d'une manière bien plus prometteuse que quelques minutes plus tôt, tout en s'évertuant à dégrafer d'une main son soutien-gorge.

Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il y était parvenu en trois secondes et qu'elle sentit la pression entre ses jambes de ce qu'elle avait effleuré quelques instants auparavant, elle se dit que la nuit s'annonçait des plus enthousiasmantes...

oOo§oOo

_6mn30 plus tard..._

« Rrrrrrffflll! Rrrrrffffllll! »

Hermione fixait le plafond, alors que Severus ronflait bruyamment à ses côtés, profondément endormi après « l'effort ».

Six minutes... Quand on y réfléchissait, six minutes d'ébats sexuels, ce n'était pas _si_ mal que ça...

Oui, pas si mal...

Lorsque ça n'incluait pas les préliminaires...

Et lorsque les ébats en question faisaient sauvagement grimper au plafond et que la montée vers l'orgasme était si fulgurante, son but si pressant qu'on pouvait se satisfaire de cette courte échéance.

Or ces six minutes n'avaient pas pas répondu à ces critères, en tout cas pas du côté d'Hermione.

A vrai dire, cela faisait six minutes qu'elle le fixait, ce foutu plafond!

Après les quelques instants d'euphorie où le Sujet, à sa mercie, lui avait laissé croire qu'il serait à la hauteur de ses fantasmes, il avait voulu reprendre le dessus, et dessus il s'était vite retrouvé, à presque l'étouffer sous son poids pourtant plume, lui sucer le cou à lui en faire mal et tenter d'une main de faire descendre leurs deux sous-vêtements, ce qui n'était déjà pas facile quand on essayait d'en baisser un à la fois... Cet empressement n'avait toutefois pas rebuté Hermione cette fois-ci, qui l'avait aidé pour pouvoir se retrouver peau contre peau, sueur contre sueur, et autre chose, avec lui.

Toutefois elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il cherche instantanément à ne faire totalement qu'un avec elle, mais, enthousiasmée par ce qu'on sait, elle l'avait laissé faire avec plaisir.

Plaisir de bien courte durée.

On dit souvent (en le pensant plus ou moins) que la taille ne compte pas, que c'était la façon dont on s'en servait.

Eh bien ça valait aussi pour les hommes plutôt « gâtés par Mère Nature »...

Elle n'avait pas eu de plaisir.

Elle n'avait pas eu mal non plus.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment ressenti quoi que ce soit.

Tout juste, pendant son intense contemplation du plafond (l'expression extasiée de Severus étant assez difficile à supporter dans ces circonstances) avait-elle senti comme un va-et-vient ni bon ni gênant et entendu son partenaire soupirer et gémir d'une façon qui supposait qu'ils étaient en train de faire quelque chose d'agréable.

Dans sa hâte de parvenir à l'orgasme, Severus ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait perdue en route. Une fois terminé, il s'écroula sur elle mais eut la délicate attention de la libérer un instant plus tard et de s'endormir immédiatement sans avoir le temps de lui demander comment elle avait trouvé ça, ce qu'elle le soupçonnait bien d'être capable de faire!

Elle secoua la tête. Voilà, elle avait couché avec Severus Rogue...

Elle se posa elle-même l'horripilante question.

_"Heureuse?"_

Le plafond eut droit à son roulement d'yeux. Mais celui-ci fut suivi d'un sourire. Qui s'agrandit. Qui déboucha sur un ricanement. Qui se finit par un rire qu'elle alla étouffer dans la salle de bains adjacente (minuscule et comprenant seulement un lavabo et une baignoire sur pieds) , où elle en profita pour faire un brin de toilette.

Oui, heureuse.

A quoi s'était-elle attendue? Un Apollon? Un dieu du sexe? Un amant attentionné? Elle savait depuis le début qu'il n'était rien de tout cela, et son but n'était pas de prouver le contraire. Elle s'était bien sûr attendu à un peu mieux quand même, mais vraiment un peu. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait des dizaines d'amants avec qui comparer après tout. Un flirt d'été, avec qui elle l'avait fait trois fois... Peut-être n'était-elle pas non plus une championne du sport de chambre.

Heureuse car son but avait été d'amener Severus à s'intéresser à elle et à lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, pas de son coeur. Comme elle lui avait dit, elle admirait le professeur, pas l'homme en lui.

Ou était-ce ce dont elle voulait se convaincre?

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et le regarda, là-bas sur le lit, éclairé par les torches qui flambaient toujours.

Cette première « nuit » avait été désastreuse. Nulle.

Mais peut-être y en aurait-il une autre?

Peut-être que la huitième leçon pouvait consister en une nouvelle tentative de dégustation? C'est en cuisinant qu'on devenait cuisiner après tout!

Elle s'avança vers le lit en se disant qu'elle devrait sûrement lui accorder une seconde chance, ce soir ou un autre.

Mais un bruit retentit alors que Severus se retournait dans son sommeil, suivi d'une odeur nauséabonde. Elle s'arrêta net, choquée.

_Ou pas..._

oOo§oOo

Hermione, rhabillée, quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle traversa le bureau silencieusement, veillant bien à ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose. C'est ainsi qu'elle avisa son cahier par terre et le récupéra en toute hâte.

Elle soupira doucement.

Il n'y aurait que huit leçons finalement.

Et la dernière expliquerait comment relâcher le sujet.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, et sortit sans un bruit.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Gnéhéhéhéhéhéhééééééééééééé! Vous avez le droit de me détester! lol!  
Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire de Severus quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je crois. Mais c'était il y a quatre ans, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte.  
Je crois que j'en ai eu marre des Severus dieu du sexe, des Severus gentils et attentionnés, des Severus vierges et timides, j'ai eu envie d'autre chose, un Severus nul tout simplement, ce que je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu ailleurs. (Euh ça doit exister hein, c'est juste que je les ai pas lues ces fics! lol)_

_Je joue un peu avec l'idée d'écrire qu'il l'a fait exprès, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de suivre cette piste. Vous aurez bien sûr ses impressions au prochain chapitre.  
Ce sera sans doute le dernier chapitre, sinon l'avant-dernier, et il n'y aura pas 10 leçons, comme je le craignais.  
Mais bon, cette fic n'a jamais eu la prétention d'être autre chose qu'un délire, même si elle me tient maintenant à coeur au vu des réactions qu'elle a suscité. :)_

_Je sais qu'elle n'est pas terrible, je sais qu'elle part dans tous les sens, je sais que les personnages n'arrêtent pas de changer d'avis et même de personnalité XD, c'est pour ça que je la réécrirai un jour, mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche et je l'aime!_

_Et j'espère que vous aussi._

_La suite je ne pense pas que je pourrai vous la donner avant le 10 novembre, date à laquelle je repars en voyage pour une durée de 4 mois à un an et demi, plus probablement 10-11 mois, alors ce ne sera qu'à mon retour, en m'excusant de la longue attente, et en vous remerciant avec une émotion réelle d'être toujours là pour suivre ce grand n'importe quoi! ;)_

_Biz_

Siryanne


End file.
